


Better The Devil You Know

by takemeorleaveme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, One direction AU, Student!zayn, Teacher!Liam, background Larry, background nosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeorleaveme/pseuds/takemeorleaveme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne receives his first teaching job. Zayn Malik sees the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ordinary People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first fanfic, I write normal stories but this is the only one based on real people..sort of. I don't own anything..except a lot of shoes :) Comments are always welcome! Chapter title taken from my favourite John Legend song
> 
> If you come across any errors, I formally apologise!

It was probably the worst day in history that Liam had ever experienced; he was late, he was never late. His roommate was always playing practical jokes on him; lately they were less practical than usual, the latest of the pranks was unplugging his alarm. Today wasn’t just any day, no; today was Liam’s first day of being an actual teacher.  
He busted his balls all through out university and received at least twenty job offers at different schools, regardless of what little experience he had, apparently the teacher he did his student teaching with really loved him. He was offered teaching positions all over England and a few in Scotland. He had decided to start within his comfort zone and chose a position in Bradford. He had visited the school once and absolutely fell in love with the college and its surroundings.  
So that’s what landed him here, in room 543 at Kaplan View College, teaching English. Here being a relative term since he was now officially 15 minutes late to his own class.

“Shit! LOU, NEVER TOUCH MY THINGS AGAIN!!” Liam screamed to a, most likely, empty apartment. He just finished his freezing shower because that temperature gage never liked him, and was now jumping into his trousers while trying to button up his shirt.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, I would never invade your personal space!” Louis replied from the kitchen.  
Shocked he received a response, Liam glanced in the direction of the kitchen and replied with a very sarcastic, “Oh right, my mistake, that must be my other more obnoxious flat mate. How presumptuous of me.”

“I am very hurt by this accusation! I demand you make me dinner to make it up to me!”

“Louis, I am very, very late to my first day of school and it’s actually because of you, so excuse me if I don’t quite feel like doing things you ask of me. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have a very busy day ahead of me.” Liam finally knotted his tie, put on his vest and stepped into the kitchen. 

“Ah yes, my mistake dear Liam, you’re off to poison minds with your love of poetry and dead people. Well, don’t stay on my account! Ta!”

“You’re giving me permission, gee thanks mum.” Liam sneered at Louis before running out the door and out to his car. Liam then decided to ignore the speed limit signs and floored it to the school. 

Liam glanced at his watch, 8:30. Great he was a half hour late. Sighing, Liam regained his composure and stepped into his classroom. He looked at the 25 bored faces that had turned to blank stares and one figure that didn’t even bother to look up when he entered. ‘Well that’s a bit rude, isn’t it?’ Liam thought to himself.

Deciding that it was better to just rip the band-aid off in one motion Liam addressed his class: “H-Hello, I’m, uh, Liam, Liam Payne. But...erm you all can call me Mr. Payne. Shall we get started?”

Faces remained blank, so Liam decided to continue. “ I am new to this school and town actually, I’m from a small town that’s no where near here. I went to Oxford on a full scholarship and finished my teaching degree in three years. “ He paused, still no responses. “I have a birthmark on my neck, an insane flat mate, and I’m gay.” The entire class looked shocked for all of thirty seconds before some started to chuckle under their breaths out of nerves. 

“I wasn’t kidding, I don’t want to have many secrets form my students and if you have a problem with what I just stated or if your parents do, I suggest you leave my class immediately. No takers? Very well then. Now, I want you all to introduce yourselves just say your name so that I know who you are.”

The class started to say their names as Liam went around the room. Finally it neared the end and the boy sitting in the last desk looked Liam straight in the eye and stated, “Uh, my name’s Zayn and uhm, well, I’m gay too.” 

Liam’s mouth went dry. Clearing his throat, he tried to regain his speaking abilities. “Th-thank you Zayn for being so bold. I’m sure that was very difficult for you to share. I-“

Zayn quickly interrupted him “It wasn’t difficult at all Mr. Payne, I don’t like secrets either, only dirty ones.” He finished his sentence with a knowing smirk, while the rest of the class chuckled after.

“Now that we all know each other a little bit better, I think we can go over class policies?” Liam started talking about what he expected of the class and tried to not get to boring but before he knew it the bell rung, signaling the end of their time together. “I guess that will be it for today guys, I’ll see all of you bright and early tomorrow, I promise not to be late next time!”

The class shuffled out except for one who looked at Liam expectantly. “Mr. Payne, could I have a word?”

“Sure, Zayn was it?”

“Uh, yeah. Look I don’t really like school, or teachers for that matter, but I like you. So um, don’t screw up or else I’ll be a little disappointed.” He flashed a brilliant smile at Liam and, with out waiting for a response, he walked out and off to his next class.  
Liam sat there stunned for a few minutes until the next bell rang. 

He began the same routine as he had with his first class but, unfortunately, no one had caught his attention quite like Zayn had. Liam kept remembering his smile and just how easily he had admitted he was gay. When Liam came out, there were tears everywhere, yelling and, after every one calmed down, a hug that came with a warm smile telling him how they still loved him. It was one of the most terrifying moments of his life. 

 

***

After his classes ended, Liam started to plan for the next day. In the midst of his work, he heard a knock on his door; without looking up, he called out “Come in.”

“Why are you still here, class is over if I remember correctly” an unfamiliar voice said to him. 

Liam looked up from his lesson plan and saw Zayn standing in his doorway. “Hello Zayn, come in if you wish.” Zayn walked in and the door closed behind him.  
“So, to what do I owe the pleasure? Are you here to tell me that I’ve already disappointed you?”

“No, nothing that serious. I’m..I should go”

“Zayn? You came here for a reason. I hope you know that you can tell me anything. I want to get to know all of my students and trust works both ways.”  
Zayn hesitated as Liam spoke; he seemed to be debating something in his thoughts. Whatever it was, he was torn and his face held an almost painful expression. 

“I-uh- I.” Zayn coughed to buy himself time. “I was wondering how old you were.”  
“22.”  
“Oh.”  
“May I ask why?” Liam’s face had a questioning note to it.  
“Uh, I’m 18 and I was just wondering how big the generation gap was.”  
“Zayn, I’m not that much older than you, I only graduated high school three years ago, when you were 15.” 

Zayn stopped looking like he was in pain and his expression soon turned into a smirk. “I was just making sure we were on the same page Mr. Payne” Zayn approached his desk. He looked almost like a predator. 

“Was that all you wanted to talk about, Mr. Malik?”  
“Is all this formality really necessary, Liam?” He was definitely smirking and he was definitely too close for comfort in Liam’s opinion.  
“I think the situation calls for it. I am your teacher after all.”  
“But what if I want you to be more than my teacher?” Zayn had lowered his voice so that no one else could hear if they happened to walk by.  
Zayn slowly moved closer to Liam but stopped short before he got into Liam’s personal space.

Honestly Liam was not this kind of guy, he usally wined and dined someone before even thinking the thoughts that were running through his head. He knew this was going to be a bad idea but some part of him didn’t care and didn’t want to think about just how bad of an idea this was. Liam got out of his chair, moved Zayn from where he was leaning on his desk and kissed him. 

It wasn’t a long kiss but it wasn’t short either. Liam had Zayn against the white board and had one hand caressing his neck while the other brought Zayn’s body closer. Zayn’s lips were soft, not that Liam thought otherwise. When Liam brushed his tongue against Zayn’s bottom lip, Liam finally realised what was going on. He was kissing a student. He wasn’t kissing someone underage; that would have been preferable to kissing a student. At his first job. On his first day of work. Ever. 

Quickly shoving Zayn away, Liam turned away from him so that he couldn’t see the hurt that flashed in Zayn’s eyes. Both of their chests were heaving from the lack of oxygen in the room, or maybe it was because they sucked the air out of each other, Liam couldn’t tell which it was. 

“I shouldn’t have done that. I should not have done that. I just kissed a student. I’m going to hell, there has to be a special place in hell for people like me. Oh my god, Am I technically a pedophile now? I’m def-“

“Will you please shut up so I can kiss you again?!” Zayn huffed impatiently and started to walk to Liam.

“N-n-no. No I most certainly will not. This was a mistake. A mistake that will never happen again. Ever. Do you hear me, Mr. Malik?” Liam’s tone had changed from exasperated to worried with a hit of anger as he moved further away from where Zayn stood. 

Zayn looked to his teacher and tried so hard to decipher what Liam was thinking but, to no avail, he laughed sadly in disbelief. “Right, a mistake. I hear you loud and clear, Mr. Payne.” Zayn spat the words at Liam as he stormed out the classroom door. 

Liam looked back at the whiteboard where he kissed Zayn and suddenly remembered that he would have to look at the hazel eyes that he was certain would haunt him for most, if not the rest, of his life. 

In short, Liam Payne was screwed.


	2. Definitely Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it so far!  
> The title of this chapter was taken from The Holiday soundtrack by Hans Zimmer(: 
> 
> Formally apologising for any errors
> 
> Oh! Before you get confused:  
> Words in a quotation ( "Hello") are said out loud.  
> Whereas words in apostrophes ('crap') are thoughts.

The clock on his nightstand read 6:15 in bold red numbers. Zayn was almost positive he didn’t sleep at all. His mind was too busy thinking about all the things that happened the say before. He reviewed it all again for what seemed to be the millionth time. 

He woke up around 7 due to his sisters running around the house in a frenzy because it was the first day of school after all. He got out of bed, showered, fixed his hair perfectly, shouted a “Bye mum!” to the house, and was off to his last first day at Kaplan View College. He hated the name too don’t worry. 

He slowly made his was into the courtyard and hoped this year wouldn't blow as much as the last year did. He noticed his mates over in their usual spot. His best friends since he was round 5 were Harry and Niall. They had, somehow, over the years become a part of the ‘popular crowd’ and all of them hated it. Seeing as they were all very disinterested in the girls that would literally throw themselves at anyone of them. 

Zayn was the first to realize he was gay. He was about 14 when he saw an advert for a cologne and decided he would have much rather smelt the model than the cologne. Harry was next to figure it out. He definitely did it in a more experimental way though. He and Niall were extremely wasted at a party and decided to make out with each other. Soon after that happened they both decided they like guys, just not their best mate. None of their parents knew yet but Zayn was getting closer to telling everyday.

“Never though you’d show up, you’re usually at least ten minutes late trying to get the quiff to stand up just right” Niall laughed loudly at what Harry said. 

“I got up early today, sisters were running around screaming, decided to get a head start and be prepared for this hell” The first bell rang just then, signaling that it was time for first period. Zayn went off to English while Harry and Niall went off to Biology. Why they chose to like science is beyond Zayn. 

He strolled into the classroom and noticed Perrie, a girl that he kissed a total of two times, who was basically in love with him.  
“Hey Zayn, how was your summer? Did you do anything fun?”

“It was fine Perrie, thanks for asking” He didn’t dare ask her how hers was as he went to the back of the classroom. There didn’t seem to be a teacher in the room yet but that wasn’t too uncommon for the first day. After about 20 minutes Zayn grew bored. He took out his notebook and started to write idle thoughts on the paper. 

Suddenly, the door of the room was thrown open and someone came rushing in completely out of breath. Zayn thought it was just a really late student, a new one no doubt. A very attractive male student that had brown eyes that he could swim in. A new student that was talking and Zayn almost thought he had to be an angel. “Liam, Liam Payne but you can call me Mr. Payne. Shall we get started?”

His teacher. The very attractive male student had turned into his teacher. Zayn was gonna cry. Why do bad things happen to good people?  
‘Here I am just sitting here minding my own business thinking about asking this kid out on a date and he turns out to be my teacher, well fuck me side ways. Great. Fucking great.’ Zayn’s thoughts turned into a stream of expletives shortly after that.  
‘And just my luck he’s probably as straight as a ruler, God nothing good ever happens to me.’

‘Oh wait, the angel was talking again crap what was he saying?!’

“-an insane flat mate, and I’m gay.” 

Zayn stopped breathing.

“I wasn’t kidding, I don’t want to have many secrets form my students” 

Zayn was about to die from happiness. He definitely had a shot with this guy, teacher or not. All he had to do now was get his attention somehow. ‘Hmmm..I could flash him, naah to Harry. I could buy him an apple, nope, way too Niall. Wait he’s talking again, Shit pay attention Zayn!’

“Now, I want you all to introduce yourselves just say you name so that I now who you are.” Liam listened intently on what everyone was saying. Sooner than Zayn thought it was his turn and he still thought of nothing to say. 

Zayn finally plucked up the courage to say what he knew would ge his attention. He boldly looked Liam in the eye and stated, “Uh, my name’s Zayn and uhm, well, I’m gay too.” Great. He just outed himself in front of the entire class. Shit. Oh well, they had to find out sometime. Especially Perrie. She was definitely getting on his last nerve. 

After that his day turned mundane again right up until that kiss he shared with Liam. Liam. He was kissed by Liam. Liam kissed him. They kissed. He was just so happy that they kissed because it meant that Liam liked him too. This was progress, regardless of what happened after the kiss. 

***

It was now 6:45 and Zayn decided he needed to pull out all the stops to get Liam’s attention back. He had a perfect plan. Perrie. 

He got to school round 7:45 and searched for her. Easily finding her lavender hair.  
“Perrie, could I have a word?”

“Sure Zayn, did you need to talk to someone about being gay?”

“What? Me? Gay? Are you feeling okay Perrie? I’m still straight; I just said that to make the new guy feel welcome. I finally know what I want and well..” He trailed off when something caught his attention. 

Liam was walking into the school building. Thinking fast, Zayn decided to throw caution to the wind and pulled Perrie into a kiss, it didn’t last long but it lasted just long enough to catch the attention of a certain English teacher. 

Liam had stopped in his tracks when he saw Zayn lean toward the girl. Zayn’s plan had worked. Zayn looked over to Liam and had a taunting look on his face, daring Liam to do something about it. Instead of getting and kind of seeable reaction, Liam walked into the school and probably onto his classroom. The first bell rang just then; Zayn took Perrie’s hand and led her into class. 

He walked back to his own desk and sat down staring intensely at Liam. Liam started writing words on the board. Words like, jealously, hatred, love, pity, happiness, annoyance, peaceful, and elated. The class was a little confused. 

“Okay class, our warm-up for today’s lesson involved the following words. I want two sentences describing a time when you last felt these emotions. And you cannot say ‘never’ or ‘those aren’t all the things I feel’ write two sentences for each word and then we’ll go from there. Before anyone asks, yes you will be turning this in and yes; I will be reading each and every word you write. You may begin, you have 20 minutes.”

Zayn stared at his paper. He knew was Liam was trying to do. So he gave in. he wrote about everything that he felt yesterday and for the words like jealousy and annoyance he wrote about how Liam probably felt when he kissed Perrie. 

“And time’s up, pass your work forward.” Liam collected the papers and told everyone to begin reading chapter 1 of the book they were starting, A Tale of Two Cities. The class went on normally after that, the bell rang. Zayn got up from his seat and went over to Li-Mr. Payne’s desk.

Perrie took a hold of his arm “Zayn, did you want to walk me to class?” She bat her eyelashes at him just then. “Ah, I can’t today, I have to talk to Mr. Payne really quickly. Sorry, love” ‘That was painful to get out.’

The disappointment was clear on her face but she smiled and walked out of class.  
“How can I help you today Mr. Malik? If it is something I can actually help you with.”

“I think it is, Lia-“

“Mr. Payne will do just fine, Zayn.” 

“She doesn’t, she’s nothi-I don’t actual ha-“

“If you’re telling me what I think you’re about to tell me Zayn, I think it would be best if you walked out of my class. I have no time to talk to you about what happened yesterday, especially since it will never happen again”

“Look, Mr. Payne, I know you felt something yesterday, if the only issue is that you’re my teacher, I can switch out! Then we can mayb-“

“Then maybe we can what Mr, Malik? Go on a date and pretend that we didn’t meet in a classroom. That I didn’t initiate something that is most definitely illegal? Hmm? I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation here. My reputation is on the line here, and no matter what my personal feelings are, I will not act on them in any capacity.” Liam was out of breath by the time he finished his rant. Thankfully no one walked into his room since he had a prep hour after his first class. 

“So you did feel something. I knew I wasn’t the only one. Look, Liam I know I shouldn’t, but I want you. And I’m the kind of guy that always gets what he wants.” Zayn played the bad boy card, it usually worked well for him but it was unclear how well it would be received with Liam.

“Zayn, you don’t know anything about me, I know nothing about you. It would be best if we stopped before we even star-“

“Could I use your phone for a second?” At such a random request, Liam was dumbfounded and somehow his phone was in Zayn’s hands.  
Zayn gave his phone back after a moment and sighed.

“I guess you’re right Liam, we should stop. But I don’t think that’s what you want to do either.” Suddenly, Zayn that had Liam against the board, but he wasn’t kissing him. No, this time Zayn was sucking on Liam’s neck. And was he doing a fantastic job, if Liam’s moans were anything to go by. Zayn would bite his neck and then soothe the mark with a lick or a kiss to the same spot. He would blow on it too just to feel Liam shiver. 

It didn’t in register with Liam why this wasn’t a good idea until the damage was done. He lightly pushed Zayn away this time and gawked at him. Words escaped him. 

“Goodbye Mr. Payne, I’ll talk to you later.” Zayn pecked Liam on his lips for a split second before sauntering out the door.

Liam looked at himself on his phone. There was a purple mark steadily forming on his neck and he had absolutely no way of covering it up. He touched it with little to no pressure, and winced. ‘Damn, he’s good’ 

Zayn was right, he didn’t want to stop.


	3. Come Round Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I just want to warn all of you that I will not be writing this frequently. Three chapters over the span of 24 hours is a pretty big feat! 
> 
> Sorry bout the errors, hopefully they aren't too bad!
> 
> Chapter title comes from Sara Bareilles!
> 
> Enjoy!

To say that Liam was in over his head was an understatement. In the span of two days, he kissed a student of his, twice and had a love-bite. There would be no living with Louis when he saw it. He also watched the same student use an innocent girl to get his attention that morning. He noticed a few on lookers, a blonde boy and a brunette one, openly gaping at Zayn while he kissed…’what’s her face? Prisilla? Pernie? Perrie? That was it Perrie!’ 

He cautiously opened the door to his flat and looked around once he stepped inside. A tornado. That had to be what this was. A tornado literally came though his flat and threw Louis’ clothes all around the living room. ‘Well this should be interesting’

“Uh, Lou..what’s..uh..what’s going on?”  
“LIAM?! IS THAT YOU?”  
“Who else would it be Lou?”  
“Right, well.” Louis came out of his room and looking very stressed. “So, I have nothing to wear. And my date will be here in..What time is it?”  
“6:30..”  
“A HALF HOUR…Christ Liam why didn’t you start with that information!!!” He stormed off into his room.  
“Lou, who do you have a date with? New guy? Again?” Louis was a bit of a slut, but he had a big heart.  
“New guy and he’s gorgeous. I think I might be in love with him.”  
“Well good. Now go get dressed..I’m a bit offended that you’re standing in front of me in a towel.”  
“You’ve seen worse.”  
“Let’s not remind me.”

Liam watched Louis get ready and noticed how completely nervous and excited he was. It was almost cute. There was a knock at the door. “Li, could you answer it for me?!”

Liam walked over to the door and opened it, he immediately recognized the face behind the door. It was the brunette that was gaping at Zayn earlier. “Don’t I know you?” Liam inquired

“Umm..No..Liam you don’t know me, but I certainly know you” the brunette replied with a smirk.  
“And who are you?”  
“The name’s Harry, I’m a friend of Zayn’s..He’s um…he’s in your English class. First hour. If you don-“  
“I perfectly remember Zayn”  
Smirking, “Oh I bet you do”  
“What did Zayn tell you? Did he te-“

“Harry!!” Louis interrupted their quick conversation.  
“Hi Louis, are you ready to go?”  
“Yeah, Liam, do-What’s on your neck? Is tha-Is that a love bite?! Who gave that to you?”

“Why don’t you share with the class Liam, who exactly gave you that lovely mark? Their handy work is something to admire.”

Liam’s throat seemed to close and he started to look like a fish out of water trying to breathe properly. “He’s name’s Zayn isn’t that what you told me at the door?” Harry supplied.

Coughing, “Y-ye-yes..His name is Zayn.”

“Well when do I get to meet this Zayn?”  
“It’s nothing serious, just a few kisses..”

“A..A few?!” Harry exclaimed. “He hasn’t said anything to me about th-“

“Wait..you know Zayn?!” Louis exclaimed with sheer excitement.  
“Er…We..Yeah. We go way back.”

Liam was definitely going to crawl into a hole and never come out. This could not have been worse. “Liam, you should invite Zayn over, we could double sometime!”

“I don’t think we’re really at that point yet..I think it’s still in the very early stages. So maybe not straight away.” He was going to make a cave, the best cave in the world, with cable and maybe internet just so he would never have to ever think about this again. 

“Right well, we should be off! Don’t wait up!” Louis walked out the door while Harry hesitated.  
“I-I’m sorry. I’m not going to tell anyone. Naill and I just want Zayn to be happy, he told us everything..You might want to check your mobile. By the way..” He ran down the hallway to catch up with Louis.

‘Oh fuck me. Now the blondie knows too. Great. Just. You know God, if you ever wanted to smite me, now would be the time. I honestly think it might be better than this situation. Where is my phone? And why would the green-eyed twat want me to loo-Holy. Shit.’

Liam looked down at his mobile screen only to see Zayn. Shirtless. Wearing a goofy smile that made his insides melt. He could make out some markings on Zayn’s chest..’Is that..are those tattoos?!…Oh God. Well. At least when I find my type I certainly stick to it’ 

He looked at the photo again. Zayn wasn’t even looking at the phone he was looking off to the distance, almost in an embarrassed way. Liam found it extremely adorable. The caption to the picture was “Been thinking about you lately. Z”

Liam had no idea how to even respond to that. Send a picture, he check his appearance, the love bite had not turned to a dull red and was less exciting than it was when he first got it. ‘Hmm.. perhaps I could just-‘

The phone dialed Zayn’s number and he picked up within two rings, a slightly panicked voice answered. “H-Helloo?”  
“Hi, it’s uhm. Liam. I uh..got your picture.”

“Ohh did you now? Did you enjoy it?”

“I did actually but I don’t think that’s what I called about. I think I wanted to cal you and ask-” He heard in intake of breath “How Harry Styles and someone named Niall know about what happened between us. Care to explain Zee?”

It seemed ages before he responded: “Could we maybe not do this over the phone? I’d rather tell you in person.”

“I think you know the answer to that Zayn. That would be a terrible idea.” This kid was going to be the death of him, didn’t he understand that Liam could lose everything because of this?! Then again, did Liam care if he lost everything because of this or did he care more about losing Zayn if people found out. ‘No..no we are not thinking like that right now, that ends with me in jail.’ 

Zayn chuckled on the other end, Liam’s heart swelled, “Li, please? I--just for a few minutes. I can come over and be gone before anyone even realises I’m gone.”

Liam honestly wished he had more resolve when it came to Zayn. 

‘He called me Li and it sounded sexy. ...You know if he were here you could show him just how sexy you thought he looked…’ 

After his own brain betrayed him, Liam quickly gave Zayn his address telling him to be there in 15 minutes. 

Zayn showed up in 10. The knock on the door startled Liam out of his cleaning; he was surprised he could hear anything over his heartbeat. Walking through the front door, he tried his best to not be nervous but, let’s be real, it was Zayn on the other side of his door. Not Louis.

He opened the door to a small smile and a sheepish expression “Is it bad that I maybe ran here?” 

“E-Ev-everyone needs exercise” Liam could have slapped himself. Who even says things like that?? “Well come in, let me take your coat. So, Zayn what was it you wan-“  
Liam wasn’t able to finish his sentence or make much noise after that because Zayn had him up against his own door attempting to repeat what happened earlier in the day. Liam wised up a bit faster than he did last time though and took control of the situation. 

He moved his hands to Zayn’s hips and steadily walked him backwards. Thankfully he had been in his flat long enough to have memorised the entire space perfectly. He walked Zayn backward to the couch, never breaking the kiss. When the back of Zayn’s legs hit the couch, Liam pushed him on it and climbed on top of him. 

He started to ravish Zayn’s neck, in the midst of doing this, Zayn snaked his hands up Liam’s shirt and somehow got it off of him. He heard his shirt it the floor with a dull thud. Remembering something from earlier, he started to take Zayn’s off. Once they were both successfully shirtless, Liam went back to work on marking Zayn’s chest. He started with the tattoos. There were more than he initially thought. And Christ, did they look good on Zayn's skin.

He had Zayn whimpering under him in seconds. He smiled reveling in his success. Liam moved back to look at Zayn properly. Jet black hair, perfectly done, eyes he got lost in if he stared too long, and full pink lips that were soon to be kissed to a lovely red color. Liam smiled at him. He then resumed his initial position on Zayn’s lips. 

His tongue darted out to Zayn’s lips and asked for entrance, it was easily given. Zayn tilted his head to give Liam better access as he licked into Zayn’s mouth. He tasted of something sweet with a faint taste of tobacco. If someone asked Zayn, he would have said coffee and maybe mints. 

Liam didn’t realise how long he had been kissing Zayn until his mobile started ringing on the side table. Ah yes, his mobile. With a picture of Zayn. Shirtless. Oh God. 

He quickly got off of Zayn, despite the other’s protests, and went to answer his phone. It was his mum, of course it was, asking about his job and things like that. “Look, mum, I would love to talk but I’m extremely busy right now. I have a few assignments to grade and I don’t want to get behind. Love you” And with that he was off the phone. 

Zayn sat there with a smug smile toying on his lips. Liam looked the boy over, multiple tattoos and red marks. What on earth were tho-‘Ohhh. Right. I did that.’  
Liam smiled proudly at Zayn. His territory was now marked and if that little Parsnip..-

’No still not right.. Pernie? God why do I care?!’ 

-got in his way, he would mark it again. It of course being Zayn. 

“So, Zayn. If that was what you came here to say..I think I heard you loud and clear. And I certainly hope Parsnip gets my message.”

“Who the hell is Parsni-Perrie? Do you mean Perrie”

“Sure. The purpled haired one? Then yes. Her.”

“ You don’t have to worry about her Liam..that was just to get your attention, now that I have it, I won’t be needing her anymore.” Zayn slowly got up and put his arms around Liam’s neck. He kissed his cheek and then Liam’s lips. “Now I feel like you have something to say”

Wrapping his arms around Zayn’s hips, he moved closer to the tattooed boy. “Yes, I do. Harry is currently on a date with my flat mate. I haven’t told anyone about what happened between us and yet, you seem to have told the entire clique. How am I able to trust you if you can’t even keep your mouth shut?”

“Maybe I need to be punished.” He said while reaching his hands into Liam’s hair.  
“Zayn, I’m serious.”  
“Me too!” he sighed. “Harry and Niall are my best mates. I’m a bit new to the gay scene and well, I’m the first one that has really gotten anywhere with a guy one of us has actually had feelings for, let alone an older one. They wanted to know, so I told them. You can trust them.” 

Liam sighed, it wasn’t a terrible excuse. “Fine I’m going to let this one slide. Next time Harry comes up to me asking about a love bite, I’m not going to be very happy with a certain tattooed someone.”

“You noticed them? What do you think?” Zayn suddenly got very happy. Lam wanted to kiss him. So he did.  
“Of course I noticed them. Why do you think it took me so long to call?”  
Liam then took Zayn’s phone out of his pocket, opened up the camera and promptly kissed Zayn. He snapped the picture once he felt Zayn respond again.  
“Now you have a photo as well.”

“Liam, what exactly does this mean..” Zayn took a hesitant step back and sat on the couch. “Coz, I really like you, I mean really like you. I think the word angel was even tossed around a few times in my head when I saw you.”

“This means that right now, I like kissing you. I like holding you. And I really really like you. So, now we are going to go on a date. An official date. Where I will pick you up and take you to dinner. On Friday. At 7. How does that sound?” Liam kissed Zayn before he had a chance to respond. 

“As if I could say no to the hot English teacher.” Liam laughed at that.

***  
“I really have to go. “  
“Stay. Please stay for a little longer. 5 minutes. I can make you tea!”  
“I actually have some reading to do before I go to bed I have this one english teacher who really lays it on thick.”  
“I’m sure you can find a way out of it, just this once.”  
Liam kissed him again but before things got heated again, Zayn pulled away. He put on his jacket, pecked Liam on the lips, and whispered softly in his ear, “Good night Li”

Liam whispered back, “Good night Zee” Kissed him on the cheek and let the door shut after Zayn walked away.  
***

Louis came home to a very happy Liam. Liam was never in a good mood this late. 

“What happened to you? You seem too happy to be Liam right now.”

“Nothing happened Lou, I just really like Zayn and I finally admitted to it.”

“Wow, you must really like this one, you’ve never once talked like that. Not even about your college beau.”

“This one’s different Lou. He’s kind of perfect.”


	4. Stuck to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this took so long to get to you all. I've had a shite week. But it's no excuse. I'll try to update sooner next time.
> 
> Chapter title comes from a Hellogoodbye song.
> 
> Enjoy! Comments are always welcome(:  
> Ps. Once again, sorry about the errors!

Zayn was on a cloud. He got home and could not stop smiling. It wasn’t as if it was wrong for him to be happy. He finally got Liam to admit to liking him…well in Liam’s own way. He also got a steamy make out session out of it and plenty of marks to remember it by. 

Harry had called as soon as he got back from his date with Louis. “So, Liam’s fitter than you led on mate. How in god’s name did you land yourself with him? Do you know how lucky you are?”

“So I take it your date with Louis didn’t go so well?”

“No, it was quite amazing after all, his arse is phenomenal. We may or may not have sucked each other off in the toilets, not that I’m complaining, it was wonderful.”

Zayn could just picture the shit-eating grin Harry had on his face.

“So you’ll be seeing him again?”

“Looks like it. Now I’ve let you avoid the conversation for long enough. Liam is your teacher and you kind of aren’t out to the school, how do you expect this whole thing to work. Wait. YOU KISSED PERRIE TODAY! What is wrong with you?!?!”

“I only kissed her to get Liam’s attention. And it worked perfectly. He was jealous and definitely wanted me even more when I went over to his place tonight. “

“I’m sorry, you went where tonight?!” Harry shrieked 

Zayn ignored Harry’s comment “He even said and I quote: "I hope certainly Parsnip gets the message." After he gave me tons of bites. Can you believe that? Him jealous of Perrie. It was really cute. Definitely a turn on.”

“You kissed Perrie to make him jealous. Then you went over to his house? And he marked you for Perrie to see. Sure that’s completely logical. Use a girl..to get a guy..who is your teacher..Zayn do you realise how fucked up that is?” 

“I mean I know it isn’t the best thing to do but, what am I supposed to do. I wanted him and I still want him now that I have him. Besides Perrie has her head too far in the clouds to even notice.”

“Mate, I don’t really think this will end well. I mean Niall even thinks you’re going a bit crazy for this bloke. We haven’t even met him and you’re head over heals for him.”

“I know you guys are just trying to help but, I doubt you’ve felt what I’m feeling right now. Liam’s just perfect. His eyes are pools of liquid chocolate and his smile could probably melt icebergs, he has this laugh that just-I can’t describe it. He makes my stomach feel like I can’t even decide what he does to my head. It’s a split between putting it in the clouds or making sure I forget which was is up. He’s so smart too, when he teaches the class is completely drawn to him and he can make some of the most boring books come to life. He c-“

“Okay. That’s enough from you. I don’t even want to know how good he is in bed or how good of a kisser he is so; I’m stopping you there. I think it’s safe to say to really like him. Maybe almost to a stalker level. But I suppose that if you’re this loopy, think about what he’s telling Lou about you.”

Zayn groaned, “Ohhh no. I don’t even want to think about that. I just got really nervous. What if he doesn’t like me as much as I like him? Oh God. What if this date on Friday is him dumping me. Harry. What if he dumps me. I don’t know if I can face him if he does that.”

Harry started to chuckle at Zayn’s outburst. “Wow. I think you’re worse than me now. Zayn, mate, you have to calm down. Liam is risking a lot more than you are to be with you. If he didn’t want to be with you, he would have said something by now instead of making plans with you.”

In the middle of Harry reassuring Zayn, he received a text from Liam. “I hope you’re excited for our date. How about you stop by at lunch tomorrow so I can tell you about it. xx Li.”

Zayn read the text message and all of his insecurities left his mind. Liam wanted to see him tomorrow to talk about his date. He was smiling like a kid in a candy store. 

“Zayn..Uhh..Hello? Are you listening to me? Did something happen. Are you dead? ZAYN?” Harry’s muffled voice came through the phone. ‘shit..right. I’m on the phone’

“Yeah..Yeah I’m still here. Liam texted. I was just reading it. He wants me to stop by his room during lunch tomorrow. I guess I was freaking out for nothing”

“Oh sure. Now he listens to reason now that Liam texted him. Typical. I told you, you have nothing to worry about Zayn. Liam really likes you. Clearly.”

“Right well. I’m headed to bed. I have a date to discuss tomorrow. Night Harry. Oh, would you fill in Niall on the happenings?”

“Sure. Why not. It’s not like I don’t lead my own life or anything.”

“Cheers mate!”

***

The next day, Zayn got up earlier than usual to look extremely good for Liam’s class. He strolled up to the school and spotted Niall and Harry. And, unfortunately, Perrie. ‘Even on a good day I can’t get rid of her.’ He walked directly to Harry and Niall “So, we need to keep Perrie far away from me, the moment she moves in our direction we leave. Got it?”

The both started laughing hysterically. 

“Mate, if you used her to get at your teacher, I think you’re on your own.” Niall got out between his bouts of laughter. “But since we are such good friends, I guess we can do that.”

Shortly after he said that, Liam arrived. Looking sexy.

‘Of course he looks like a male model. It’s casual Friday. Of course he rolls up to school in a baseball tee and jeans looking like a fucking model. Oh wow, look at his tattoo. And that love bite. What a lovely shade of red it’s turned.‘ 

Zayn made eye contact with Liam as he walked up the stairs.  
“Good morning Mr. Malik. I would like to see you during lunch to discuss your latest assignment.” 

“What did Zayn do wrong Mr. Payne?” Harry inquired with fake innocence. 

“He didn’t complete an assignment to my standards.”

“Oh well, I’m sure Zayn will fix that in no time. He just loves your class” Niall piped in.

“Gee thanks guys. Sure Mr. Payne. I can drop by during lunch.” 

“Good. I’ll see you in class.” Liam walked into the building trying to hid the smile tugging on the sides of his mouth. As soon as he was out of earshot Zayn started to talk to his friends  
.  
“Both of you are the worst people on this planet. Thanks so much for completely ruining my cool. I cannot believe you did that. I’m going to class.” With that, he walked away.

Niall and Harry could barely contain their laughter. 

***  
The morning went by slowly for Zayn. He sat in Liam’s class for what seemed like hours, not that he was complaining, he just wanted alone time with Liam. Liam teaching was definitely one of the cutest things Zayn had seen. He interacted with the class but ignored Perrie as much as he possibly could. She would always have an answer it seemed but Liam pointedly ignored her every time her hand went into the air. 

“Right so, as our time together today ends, I want to assign your all your first essay assignment. This is due on Monday morning, first thing. No exceptions. I want a three-page essay explaining the important themes through out A Tale of Two Cities. If you have questions beyond that, please email me. I will not be here during lunch so that will be the only way to contact me. I will stop answering emails on Saturday afternoon. I have a social life too.” The class laughed easily at that. 

Zayn smiled to himself. He was Liam’s social life. If things went well on Friday, then maybe they would have another date on Sunday. ‘Wait, when will I have time to do the assignment?! Oh like it’s going to be that difficult. Whatever. I’ll write it Sunday night.’  
“If no one else has any questions, you’re excused.”  
Zayn got up and walked out of the classroom. He received a text. “I hope you know you’re not getting out of this paper. I’ll see you at lunch! Xx Li” Smiling to himself he went off to his other class before lunch. 

***  
By the time lunch rolled around, Zayn was extremely anxious. He knocked lightly on the classroom door and waited for Liam to open it. He had locked it for some reason. The door was unlocked, and Liam appeared on the other side, smiling.  
“I was beginning to wonder if you stood me up. Glad to see I was wrong. Come in.”

Zayn walked through the door and promptly after, Liam locked the door. 

“Why are you locking the door? I mean you said you would be out, right? Why would they check?”

Liam walked closer to where Zayn had leaned against a random desk; “I locked the door so that I could do this without anyone walking in.” He kissed Zayn then. It was a soft kiss, one that held promise for others that would be better later on. 

“Oh, it all makes sense now.” Zayn smiled and kissed Liam. Once the kiss had reached a natural end, Liam pulled away.

“I actually did want to discuss our date, I wasn’t bringing you here under false pretenses. “ He paused. “I was thinking we could go out for a movie on the opposite side of town. I checked all of the addresses of people in this school and there was only one person that lived on that side. It would be nice to hold your hand in front of something other than an empty desk. What do you think?”

“Are you sure no one else lives over there, I mean. You’re risking a lot by even doing this. Are you sure that going out on a date would be a good idea?”

“I’m positive. Please just trust me on this. I want to do this. Please?” Liam flashed one of his perfect smiles, and really, who was Zayn to resist him. He wanted to go just as much as Liam did. 

“Okay, fine. We will go on this date across town if that makes you feel any better. Or how about we just go to a different city? You know, get fake names and just be different people. How bout some masks. That would be just thrilling. Be a good story to tell the kids one day. “ 

‘Did I just say kids. What. What did I just do. Oh my god. I’m a fuckin idiot. What the fuck. He probably thinks I’m a psycho. Fuckin ace’

“Well, the kids will probably laugh about it just like we will one day. However, I don’t think we’ll be needing the masks or the fake identities. I just want you. How’s that sound?”

Apparently Zayn’s speech ability left him after he mentioned kids; he simply nodded at Liam’s request.  
“Good, now I do believe that was all I had to talk to you about. Did you want to add anything into our conversation? Perhaps why we already have kids?”

“It was..uh..I erm..I-y-you know. No-nothin. Just forget I said anything. I was just babblin.”  
“Mhm..just babbling about our future. You know, Zayn Malik, I like the way you think sometimes but, honestly, I prefer the way you kiss.”

Zayn smiled a shy smile as Liam cupped his cheeks with his hands. Leaning slowly into the kiss. This time it was just as languid as the first they shared in the lunch hour but somehow it turned very heated very quickly. Before Zayn realised what was happening, Liam had pulled him close enough to his body that Zayn suddenly felt hotter. 

As the kiss grew into a full on snog, Zayn could feel himself getting hard. He tried to move his hips away from Liam, but Liam just pulled him closer and started to move his hip sin a circular motion. Zayn gasped from the pleasure. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Liam froze. It seemed as if the clock on the wall even froze. 

Muffled voices could be heard through the door: “I told you he wasn’t in there Perrie.”

“I coulda sworn I saw Zayn go in there. He said he would eat with me. Wanker. Let’s just go, yeah?”  
Finally, the clock started ticking again and regular, at least as regular as they could be, breaths were taken.

The look Liam gave Zayn was one out of annoyance with a hint of determination. Liam grabbed Zayn by the hips and without any warming, latched his lips on to a sensitive spot on Zayn’s neck. Just below his ear lobe. Zayn moaned from the pleasure and could feel Liam smirk into his neck. He pulled away once he was satisfied with his work.

“There. Now if that stupid Perrie didn’t get the message before, she will now. You are mine, and I don’t like sharing. Understand, yeah? No more trying to make me jealous or get my attention. You have all of it. Constantly. I promise.”

Zayn smiled a brilliant smile, kissed Liam and whispered softly in his ear: “I’m all yours, Li. All you had to do was say so.”


	5. Promise Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter finally has some action in it ;) 
> 
> Chapter title comes from The Saturdays
> 
> Same ol same ol about the errors! Sorry!

“So, Liam. Tell me about this Zayn. Are you sure you’re not just imagining him?”

Liam was currently getting ready for his date with Zayn and Louis, as usual, was being an annoying dick. He kept pestering Liam to tell him about Zayn and he didn’t really feel like going into the entire story. 

“Well, I met him at the school. And that’s really all you need to know.” There, that was vague, yet answered questions.   
“He’s a teacher? How does Harry know him then? He said they go way back..”  
“Uhm.. he’s not a teacher per say.”  
“He’s a Teacher’s assistant then?”  
“No..not exactly.”  
“Then what is he exactly, Liam. “ Louis was met with silence while Liam let the realisation hit him.   
“Liam..He’s not. You’re not. Liam please tell me what I’m thinking isn’t true.”  
“That would depend on what you’re thinking. If you’re thinking what I know you’re thinking..then yes.”

“YOU MOTHER FUCKING IDIOT. YOU’RE DATING A STUDENT?!?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU.”

Liam flinched at Louis’ outburst. 

“Look, I know it’s a bad situation but, he makes me happy. And I haven’t had this feeling in a really long time. He’s just. Have I told you bout his eyes? They’re a shade of perfect hazel. His hair is jet black, his smile could probably be the cure for cancer if we could harvest how perfect it is and you should see his tattoos. He has so many but they usually have a really deep meaning to him. His writing is impeccable. I’ve only assigned short things but I can tell he has real potential. And most of all he makes me feel again, I forgot how this felt.” 

Louis sat in a stunned silence. Liam hadn’t talked like this since they were in school together, which was years ago. He had dated one person in all of his life and that had ended less than perfectly. Liam dated a TA for one of their classes. It wasn’t a very big deal but Liam was absolutely heartbroken when he found out the TA had someone waiting for him back home and Liam was just a warm body. Louis hadn’t seen Liam this happy in ages. That scared him senseless because what if this was all just history repeating? Liam couldn’t take that again and still believe love was out there. So, Louis did what he usually did, he started to plot. 

“Wow. That’s a bit intense don’t you think? It’s been like three days hasn’t it? Are you sure he feels the same way?”

“I’m sure you could ask Harry. They’re best mates.” Liam paused. “Lou, don’t you see how happy I am? Isn’t that enough?”

“Yeah. I just. I don’t want to getting hurt again or worse, go to prison.”  
“I’m being careful Lou. I promise.”  
“If you say so.”  
Louis left Liam to get ready after that. Liam looked in the mirror and saw a huge smile, one had hadn’t seen on his face since-  
‘No..we’re not letting that ruin my chances again. ‘  
***  
Liam picked Zayn up around 7 and drove to the other side of town. Getting out of the car Zayn looked amused: “You know how ridiculous this is, right?” 

“I would appreciate it if you kept those comments to yourself. I am risking my job to take you on this date. “ He glanced over at Zayn so that he knew he was only half joking. 

“Sorry, sorry. That will be the last time. So what are we seeing?”   
“I actually hadn’t decided that part yet. Would you care to do the honors?”  
The walked up to the ticket booth and Zayn looked at the movies that correlated to their arrival.   
“I suppose I could do that.” He picked a random romantic comedy. 

Liam walked into the lobby and saw a flash of blonde hair. ‘Probably just my mind being overly cautious. Nothing to worry about.’  
“Zayn! What are you doin out here?!”   
Zayn looked in the direction he was being called. Liam did the same. His heart had practically stopped when he heard the shout.   
“N..Niall? what the hell are you doing here? Are you spying on me?!” The last question was said through clenched teeth.   
Niall’s response was very high pitched: “I’m just seein a movie by myself..you know. A nice Friday night. I’m just gon-“  
“Hey Ni, they were out of your favorite candy so I just got popcorn and gummy bears. Is that okay, babe?”

Liam looked at the newest member of their awkward exchange. A young guy, most likely in his twenties, had his arm around Niall’s shoulders. Liam saw Niall’s check change colour.   
“Uh. Niall. Who is this?” Zayn was perplexed, that much was clear.  
“This is..this is. It’s um-“  
“While he tries to learn English again, I’m Josh. I take it Niall hasn’t told you about me. You’re Zayn, right?”  
“Yeah..That would be me. This is Liam. Now that we all know each other’s names. Can I ask you who you are?!”

Liam clearly connected the dots before Zayn accepted what was actually happening. “Hi, Josh, you must be Niall’s boyfriend.”  
“Yeah, that would be me! You’re Zayn’s boyfriend, then?” Before anyone could comment Josh kept talking. “That must be weird for you, do you know about the teacher incident? Niall’s told me Zayn’s properly obsessed with him.”  
“Uhm..No, I know about the teacher incident..seeing that I’m the teacher..”

‘Well..the date clearly cannot get any worse from here..maybe that’s a good thing?’

Zayn looked at Josh’s reaction and chose to come back to reality. “Yeah..This is Liam. My English teacher and date for the night. We tried to get out of town so that we didn’t run into anyone we knew..”

Josh smirked at Niall “That’s so weird..it sounds really familiar. Doesn’t it Ni?”  
“Don’t know what you’re talking bout babe, C’mon, the movie has probably already started. Bye Zayn..Liam..”   
“Good to meet you both!”

The pair walked into a theatre and left Liam and Zayn to themselves.   
“So…Niall has a boyfriend? You didn’t tell me that.”  
“There seems to be a lot of that happening lately. Can we just get back to our date? I really don’t want to think about anything and I’d rather not discuss my mate’s dating life.”  
“Okay..let’s head in.”

***  
The movie was predictable so Liam wasn’t worried about distracting Zayn the entire time. He had his arm around Zayn for most of the film and would occasionally lean over to kiss his cheek. Once the movie was over, Liam took Zayn’s hand and walked out of the theatre. “Did you like the film?”  
“I could have done without the distractions Li but, other than that, it was fine. Predictable. But fine.”  
“So..would you like to come back to mine for a bit? Or do you have to be home?”

“Well, I kind of told my parents that I was going to Harry’s for the night..So I’m actually yours for the night, if you’ll have me?” Zayn looked up at Liam sheepishly while he bit his lip and half smiled.  
‘He honestly expects me to turn him down? He clearly has no idea what he does to me.’   
“I would love to have you. You’re always welcome at mine.”  
“Good to know.”

 

Liam drove them back to his flat, right after sending a text to Louis to stay with one of his mate’s for the night. See the thing about Liam was the he liked to have everything planned out. So when he took Zayn up to his flat, he opened the door slowly to reveal a room filled with candles. 

“I’m glad you decided to come back with me. I promise you, I didn’t have any of this planned.” He finished with a wink. 

“This is..probably the most romantic thing ever. You didn’t have to do this. I didn’t expect this..”  
“I know you didn’t Zayn..that’s what makes it so fun to do. I care about you. A lot.”

Liam took Zayn’s hand to pull him closer. He willingly accepted Liam’s arms. “Wait, what about Louis? I don’t want to do anyt-“  
“I took care of it. He’s gone for the night. It’s just you and me right now.” Liam kissed Zayn hungrily. He felt Zayn’s nervousness. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Zayn. I don’t want to pressure you. We can just go to sleep.” 

“N-No. I want to believe me, I want to. It’s just.” He huffed out a breath. “I’ve never..At least not with a guy. And well it’s a lot different than it is with a girl and I don’t want to seem immature. I’m just nervous.” 

“Zayn, don’t worry. I know what I’m doing and I don’t want to hurt you. You set the pace for the night, okay? If it’s too much too soon, let me know and we can dial it back. I don’t want to do more than you’re ready for.”

“Li?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Could you just kiss me?”  
He obliged with a smile. He kissed Zayn and when Zayn moved his head slightly so that Lam could get better access into his mouth, Liam jumped at the opportunity. He licked into his mouth. Tasting the faint soda from the film, the candies Zayn insisted on and something that Liam was sure was purely Zayn. He moved from Zayn’s mouth and down to a sensitive spot under his ear. He sucked lightly on the area making Zayn arch into Liam’s body. Liam felt Zayn’s hardness and knew that he might not be able to stop if they kept this up. He pulled back just enough to make Zayn whimper at the absence of his lips. “I need to know where you are because if we continue at this rate, I might not stop. “

Zayn’s eyes were hooded when he looked into Liam’s. “I want you. All of you.”

Liam smiled and thanked whatever God that was listening. He returned to the spot on Zayn’s neck and started to slowly remove Zayn’s shirt. He guided Zayn down to the floor on to the blanket that Louis had placed for him ‘Need to thank him for that.’  
They were both naked now. Zayn looked perfect. Tanned skinned, littered with tattoos. His eyes gave away everything he was feeling. Liam couldn’t wait to see just how perfect Zayn would look as he came. 

The moment Liam took Zayn into his mouth; he heard an intake of breath and a breathy “fuck yes”. He began at the tip while his hand stroked the rest of Zayn’s length. Once he felt more comfortable, he took Zayn completely. Liam looked up at Zayn when he did this. “Holy fuck Liam, I don’t know if I can last.” His hands were gripping the blanket so tightly his knuckles were turning white. 

Liam simply hummed around Zayn’s cock and that was all it took. He felt Zayn’s come and pulled back a little, to make sure he didn’t choke. 

Once he swallowed Liam went to kiss Zayn allowing him to taste himself on Liam’s lips. “This is your last chance to say no Zayn.”  
Zayn looked back at Liam with an unreadable expression. He said one word. “Yes”

Liam smiled and he would swear later that his heart flew. 

He quickly got up and retrieved condoms and lube from his room and returned to a very impatient Zayn. Liam lubed up his fingers. “This might be a little cold but, I promise you won’t notice in a bit.” 

He starts with one and very slowly eases it into Zayn’s entrance. He feels Zayn tense and automatically leans up to kiss him. After easing in and out a few times, Zayn’s stretched enough to have a second finger added. Liam works every angle trying desperately to find the nerves that will make Zayn cry out.

Sure enough, seconds later, Zayn’s back arches off the floor as he moans with pleasure. “Feels good, yeah babe?”  
“So good Liam..more, please. I don’t care if it hurts. Please.”  
The desperation in Zayn’s voice almost pushes Liam over the edge. He adds a third finger, making sure to hit the same spot over and over again. Zayn’s hard again and Liam’s cock is leaking so much pre-come he’s surprised he hasn’t come yet.   
Liam pulls his fingers out, Zayn notices the absence and looks up only to see Liam putting on a condom and lubing himself up. “Thank fuck. I need you Liam.. Please. I need you inside me.”

Liam didn’t need any more encouragement. He lines himself up and slowly pushes into Zayn. Liam moans in pleasure and Zayn writhes beneath him in his own euphoria. He starts thrusting at a slow pace until he hears what Zayn is whimpering. 

“Faster, li. Please faster. I can take it. Faster.” Liam’s one to please, so he quickens his rhythm and finally finds those nerves just in time. Zayn is gripping Liam’s shoulders for dear life as Liam keeps hitting the bundle with each thrust into him. Zayn rakes his nails down Liam’s arms and in return, get’s an animalistic moan from Liam. 

Liam knows he’s close but doesn’t want to come without Zayn. He starts to jerk him off in time with his trusts. It takes four more flicks of his wrist and Zayn is coming for a second time. He clenches around him in the most delicious way, which throws Liam over the edge as he comes with a shout. 

After they’ve both come down from their highs a bit, Liam pulls out of Zayn gently. “Come on, let’s get you into bed. Unless you’d like to shower.”  
Zayn is still trying to catch his breath when he replies, “No, bed please. I know if we get into the shower right now, I’ll come again and I don’t know if I can take another round right now.” Liam chuckles softly. He slowly gets off the floor as Zayn sits up.

Liam reaches down and picks up Zayn bridal style. “This should be emasculating, but you did just fuck me and I can’t really think of why you shouldn’t, so I’ll allow it.” 

Zayn rests his head on Liam’s chest as he carries him. They get to the bedroom and Liam places Zayn on the bed. Liam lets Zayn get comfortable as he grabs a towel to clean off Zayn. He comes back into the bathroom, cleans Zayn’s chest and bum, then throws the towel into the direction of the bathroom. 

As Liam gathers Zayn back into his arms, he can hear a content sigh. “Thanks for taking care of me Li.”

“I’ll always take care of you Zee. Go to sleep. Maybe I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow, sound good?”

The only response Liam receives is a light snore. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


	6. My Paper Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the All American Rejects
> 
> A bit a drama for the plot, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments are always welcome! 
> 
> Sorry bout the errors, I'll drop by and edit later.

The sun had been filling the room for about an hour now and Zayn finally decided he would join the waking world. He glanced around the room, not recognising it. Slowly the events of last night came back into his mind. He smiled at the memory. The way Liam opened him up, the moans he made and most of all the feeling when Liam was finally inside of him. Zayn stretched but then shrunk back into his position before, he hadn’t anticipated being this sore. He could hear faint noises coming from the kitchen almost like someone was cooking. That’s when he saw that Liam wasn’t there. Confused, he got out of bed, very carefully, and followed the sounds of humming into the kitchen.

Liam looked up when he heard footsteps. He was making eggs, toast, and what looked like freshly squeezed orange juice. “Morning sleepy head. How are you feeling this morning?” Liam tried to hide his smile.  
“I’m good, a bit sore but, good. Could I maybe have that shower now?”  
Zayn’s eyes roamed Liam’s body. He wasn’t wearing a shirt but his plaid pajama pants hung low on his hips making him look extremely good. 

“Showering will have to wait until after breakfast. Then I was thinking we could have a lazy day. Do you need to be home anytime soon?”  
“Not that I know of. When I’m at Harry’s I usually don’t wake up for another” He looked at the clock. “three hours and even then I don’t get home til late.”  
“So I have the whole day with you?” Liam’s smile even crinkled around his eyes this time. ‘How could anyone not love that face? ‘  
“Yep, I’m all yours today. When will Louis be home?”  
“Uhm..Could be any minute now but, knowing him, not til the afternoon.” 

Liam finished cooking breakfast and plated the meal for the both of them. They ate in silence but it was a comfortable silence. When they were finished, Liam showed Zayn how to work the shower and moved for the door. “And just where do you think you’re going?”  
Liam paused in the doorway, “I was giving you some privacy..?”

“I don’t want privacy, I want to shower with my boyfriend like he suggested last night. Now, you can either get naked yourself or I’m going to do it. Remember Liam, I always get what I want..”  
If Liam was surprised, he hid it well. He simply smiled and walked over to capture Zayn’s lips in a heated kiss. While somehow stetting out of his bottoms, he began to remove Zayn’s as well. Liam only broke their heavy make-out session to turn the water on. Once he accomplished that, he resumed kissing Zayn. 

Zayn was running his hands down the plains of Liam’s back. He marveled at the muscles he could feel moving under his touch. Liam bit Zayn’s lower lip as he pulled away. “I think the water’s finally hot.” Zayn realised that the entire bathroom was filled with steam. He could barely see their figures in the bathroom mirror.  
“I guess we should get in the shower then, hmm?” He led them both into the shower, grabbed the body wash and poured some onto his hand. Liam was busy washing his hair so Zayn too matters into his own hands. He lathered up his hands and started to wash Liam’s body, which was completely sculpted. ‘He’s literally a Greek god, how is that possible? Holy shit, you could do laundry on these abs.’ 

He looked down at Liam’s cock and saw that it was half hard. Zayn smiled at his luck. He began to slowly stroke Liam. He heard a yelp and looked up at Liam. “What are you doing?!”  
“Relax Li, I’m just returning the favor.”  
Liam eventually relaxed and started to enjoy Zayn’s work. Zayn would slowly stroke up and then quickly stroke down, he would also thumb the tip of Liam’s cock occasionally. Soon, Liam was using the shower wall to brace himself. Liam came and bit down on his lip to keep himself from shouting. Feeling pleased with himself, Zayn continued to shower with a proud smile gracing his lips. 

After their shower, they got dressed and went to the living room to find Louis and Harry.  
“Well, well, look who decided to join us Harry.”  
“It has been quite sometime since the shower was turned on.”  
Zayn blushed in time with Liam.  
“Louis, its uh, good to see you again.”  
“It is always a pleasure to see you although, I think Liam gets more pleasure out of it than I do.”  
Liam blanched. “Y-Yu-You..That was uncalled for. Lou. Jesus. Actually, don’t act like you and Harry didn’t sneak something in while we were occupied. If I recall correctly, Stan texted me asking where you were. So Harry, how good is my best mate in the sack?”  
Louis sputtered in the middle of his sip of tea. “Liam!”  
“Don’t dish it if you can’t take it, mate!”

Zayn figured now would be a good time to tell Harry what he found out on Friday. 

“So Haz, Niall has a boyfriend. His name’s Josh and he’s been keeping it a secret form us for a while now.”

“Niall? Our Niall..as in Niall Horan? Niall has a boyfriend? That can’t possibly be true. We tell each other everything. “

Liam chose then to chime in, ”Nope, that’s completely true. I met him too. Turns out they have been doing things on the other side of town to avoid people they know. Well mostly people that Niall knows. I don’t think Josh cares every much. “

“Zayn aren’t you pissed?! He should have told us. That’s like breaking the code!”  
“What code?”  
“I don’t know..isn’t there like a friend code or summat?”  
“Uh…no. I don’t think there is. I mean we all have secrets. Liam was mine for a bit.”  
“Yeah but you can’t keep your mouth shut about people you want to fuck. Speaking of which..Liam, how’s my best mate in the sack?”  
Liam burst out laughing as Zayn turned an attractive shade of red. “A wise man doesn’t kiss and tell Harry. You’ll learn that if you want to keep a good one.”  
“Well you’re no fun. No wonder you and Lou never got together. “

“I’ve known Louis since I was 13. There was no way we would ever do anything together.”  
“That’s the truth, Harold. Liam never wanted to do anything with me. He broke my heart at a very young age.”  
“Good thing you’ve gotten over it then, hmm?” Harry kissed Louis on the cheek. 

Zayn saw the time and realised it was time for him to get home. “Hey Li, it’s getting late, and I should probably be home for dinner. And oh yeah! I have a paper to write thanks to my stupid English teacher.”  
“Don’t look so put out, I still have like 8 emails to respond to. Did you have any questions about the assignment Mr. Malik?”  
“Why no, Mr. Payne, you explained it so well in class. I think I’ll just steal a kiss and be off.” And he did just that. Leaving Liam with Harry and Louis for the day.  
***  
Zayn had finished his paper in record time. Apparently it was really easy to write a paper when you’ve had sex with the person who will read it.  
He got bored quickly. Deciding he left Liam alone long enough, he styled his hair and took a prerogative picture and sent it off to Liam.  
When his phone vibrated he was surprised to see who actually texted him. He got a text from Perrie, ‘Hey Zayn, could you tell me about the English assignment?’ Sighing, Zayn replied with the assignment and patiently waited for a response from Liam.  
His phone vibrated, ‘Thanks so much Zayn! Would you mind if we met and maybe worked on the assignment? ;)’  
He weighed out his options, Liam wasn’t responding so he figured it couldn’t hurt anyone, and he could finally tell Perrie he was seeing someone. ‘Uhm, sure. Did you want to come over in about an hour?’  
The response was immediate: ‘That’s perfect, see you then!’

He decided to tell his mom, who he knew wouldn’t care, and then cleaned up his room and living room so they could work. Perrie was at the door before he could even realise the hour had gone by.  
“Hi Zyan! Thanks so much for helping me, I’m just so lost on this whole book. I feel like Mr. Payne doesn’t even like me!”  
“No, I’m sure he likes you just fine. It’s probably because he’s new at teaching and all that.”  
“Zayn, come on, you know how he ignores me in class. I mean the moment you put your hand up he calls on you! “  
“Perrie, just don’t worry about it. Let’s start on the paper, yeah?”  
The worked for a few hours with out interruption until Zayn got a phone call. “Hello?”  
“Are you busy for dinner? I’m to lazy to cook so I was going to get take out if you wanted to join me.”  
“What about Louis? Isn’t he there?”  
“He left me for dinner with Harry. Please Zayn? I’m sure there will be other benefits of you join me..”  
Zayn had a split second of doubt before responding, “Alright fine, you convinced me, I’ll be over in about an hour.”  
“See you then!”

“Who was that?” Perrie was staring at Zayn.  
“It’s um. Just a friend. He lives on the other side of town, so we don’t see each other a lot. We try to make time on the weekends. Saturday is kind of our day but, sine Mr. Payne assigned the paper, I had to post pone it. “ So much for telling the truth.  
“Oh..Well that’s nice. So I’ll just be leaving then, I mean if he lives on the other side of town it must take a while to get there.” She started to pack up her things.  
“Uhm yeah it does. I hope I helped you enough with your paper.”  
“Yeah, I really appreciate it Zayn.” She kissed his cheek.she lingered in the doorway, “There won’t ever be anything between us, will there?”  
Zayn stammered, “I—uh—I…N-no..pro-probably not. I’m sorry Perrie.”  
“It’s okay, I just---you are gay aren’t you?”  
“Uhm….I mean..”  
“Just answer the question Zayn.”  
“Yeah. I am. “  
“Well. Maybe it’s for the best. See you at school Zayn.”

After Perrie left, Zayn ran up stairs to shower and get ready for Liam’s. He did his hair and tried to find an outfit that he thought would be comfortable.  
He raced over to Liam’s and knocked on the door. Liam all but threw it open and grinned. “I was wondering what was taking you so long”  
“Sorry” He kissed Liam. “I was helping Perrie work on her paper.”  
Liam jerked away from him as he if burned him. “I’m sorry you were with who? Because it sounded like Perrie and I thought I told you to stay away from her.”

“I was helping her with her paper, honest. Besides, I told her I really was gay, so I think she got the message. No need to be jealous.”  
“Excuse me, I am not jealous. She hasn’t even done a quarter of the things we’ve done. There’s nothing to be jealous of. Except for the fact the she gets to meet your parents and sisters.”

“Li, you know why we can’t do that. It’s too dangerous. Please just, let it go. I’m here now. I’m here, with you.”  
“Fine, but you have to sit through every Batman movie I put on and listen to me talk about how great he is.”  
“Sounds like a lovely evening to me.”

Liam went to get the movie started when there was a knock on the door.  
“Zayn, could you get that?”  
“Sure thing babe!”

Zayn walked over to the door and opened it, expecting the delivery person but instead he was met with “And who the fuck are you?! Liam, who the fuck is this opening your door?”

Zayn was beyond confused. A man in his late twenties stood on the other side of the door, scratch that, he was walking past Zayn and into the apartment.  
“LIAM! How have you been sweetheart? I’ve missed you.”

Zayn turned only to see Liam being kissed by the said man. Feeling shocked, hurt, annoyed, pissed and foolish, Zayn made eye contact with Liam and could barely see him in his brown eyes, they looked about as empty and Zayn felt. 

He turned on his heel and left the flat. He went to the only house he knew to go to. He knocked on the door. “Zayn? What are you doing here? Harry’s out.” Harry’s mom explained

“I..I know. Could I maybe wait for him upstairs?”  
“Of course you can. I’ll call him for you”

***  
What seemed like hours later, he felt a weight on the side of Harry’s bed, he knew who it was without looking up. “I was there in the flat, opened the door for takeout and was met with someone that asked who the fuck I was, then moved past me to call Liam ‘Sweetheart’. Oh and then kissed Liam.“ 

“Oh Zayn.”  
“He didn’t even try to explain or to come after me. How stupid am I? There was no way Liam would ever want some kid. I was just a warm body.”

Harry didn’t have any words to comfort him with. He just lay there as Zayn cried on his shoulder getting madder as every second ticked by.


	7. Past Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from a Ke$ha song(:
> 
> Umm..Sorry about the errors. Thought I would get this to you guys before the weekend. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, if you want.

This could not be happening. This is the sort of thing that only happens in movies or television shows. Not real life. Liam was just about to put in the first Batman movie for the night when he heard the voice he never wanted to hear again. “How have you been sweetheart? I’ve missed you!” And then suddenly he was being kissed. He counldn’t comprehend what was happening until he looked to Zayn. 

He could see the hurt turn to anger as he turned to leave. Zayn was out the door before Liam could stop him. Liam shoved Malcolm off of him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”   
“It’s been ages since I’ve seen you. I thought it was a proper greeting!” Malcolm had his creepy smile on his face. The one that made Liam cringe at the sight.   
“You need to leave. You shouldn’t have come here. Wait..How did you know I lived here? Are you stalking me now? That’s certainly creepy.”   
“I was looking you up on the web and found where you were teaching. So I called the school and said that I wanted to catch up with you, they readily gave me your address.. C’mon Liam, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Actually it is a pretty big deal. You just ruined my evening with someone I care about very much. Why would you kiss me. What the fuck.”   
“It was like a greeting. Wait..you were on a date? I thought that was just your flatmate or something. Anyways, he looks like a tosser.”

“You know nothing about Zayn so do not pretend you do. You don’t really even know me. I have to ask you to leave. I don’t want to see you, I don’t want to talk to you. In fact, the only person I want to talk to might never talk to me again because of you. So if you would kindly fuck off, that’d be great.”  
Liam started to move Malcolm out the door refusing to listen to his protests. “No, just stop talking. Leave and don’t come back.”

With that, Liam shoved Malcolm out the door and locked it. First thing he did was call Zayn. ‘Please pick up. Please. I need you to pick up. If there was ever a time to pick up, it would be now,’ It went to voicemail. “Fuck!”  
He called Louis next. He picked up within three rings. “Li? Aren’t you with Zayn?”

“Malcolm was here and he kissed me and Zayn saw it and he walked out and now he isn’t answering my calls and I don’t understand why shit like this happens to me.”  
“Wait. Malcolm. Malcolm was in Bradford? The fuck is he doing out of London?”  
“Apparently he missed me. I actually have no clue nor do I really give a shit. Louis. Zayn isn’t answering the phone.”   
“Maybe give him some time? I mean did you try and go after him?”  
“No Lou, I kind of had to get rid of Malcolm first.”  
“Liam..You didn’t even try to stop him from leaving?”  
“I was a bit preoccupied.”  
“With what?!”  
“Malcolm’s mouth…”  
“Oh you fucking imbecile. I’ll be home in ten minutes. I need to drop off Harry.”  
“Great. Now Harry will hate me. “  
“Pretty much.”

***

Louis came storming in yelling at the top of his lungs, “ZAYN IS AT HARRY’S AND IS CURRENTLY CRYING ON HARRY’S SHOULDER.”  
Louis walked into Liam’s room where he found his flatmate wrapped up in a blanket watching a Disney movie that Louis didn’t even want to acknowledge.   
“Li..Liam..You okay?”  
He didn’t receive a response. “Liam. You gotta talk to me.”  
Liam looked up from the screen and Louis could tell that this wasn’t going to be the Saturday night he had imagined. “Liam. Please just talk.”  
“He doesn’t want to talk to me Louis. Why would he? I mean I let him walk out without an explanation and he probably thinks that I was using him. Oh God. He thinks I was using him.”  
Louis didn’t know what to say or how to comfort Liam. “Louis, can we just watch the movie and not talk about it anymore?”  
“Sure thing Li. You really like him don’t you?”  
“Not that it actually matters anymore, but yeah, I do.”  
Louis settled into Liam’s bed and let him curl into his side. Liam fell asleep shortly after that. 

Louis took his phone out to text Harry and asked how Zayn was doing. The response he received was less than perfect: “He better have a good fucking reason. I’ve never even seen Zayn cry, let alone over someone.”  
“Shit” Louis breathed.   
***  
Sunday, in Liam’s opinion, was the worst day of the week. He woke up slowly forgetting that Louis was in his bed and the menu screen for the movie they watched was still on the tv. Sighing to himself, he walked over to his phone to see if anyone had called. Not even a missed call from his mom. ‘Don’t act surprised.’

He went into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast, trying to figure out how to fix things. He could call him? But no, he wasn’t answering. ‘Maybe I could—no, that’s unethical. What if I—nope. Too cheesy.’  
“Morning Li, how you feelin?”  
“I’m making breakfast, what do you want? Pancakes, waffles, eggs? All three? Good. I was planning on making all three anyways.”

When Liam was upset, he often cooked or cleaned to take his mind off of things. Louis wasn’t surprised. Hell, he figured the flat would be spotless when he woke up.

“Liam. I asked Harry how Zayn was last night.”  
“Good. That’s good. Hey, do we have any eggs? No? Well, I guess I’ll have to run down and get them. I’ll be back. Need anything? No? Good. “  
“Liam! Wait! You can’t just lea-“  
Louis was cut off by the slamming door, signaling Liam’s departure. 

Liam liked walking. It cleared his mind. It was nice. Liam liked the a- “Mr. Payne!”  
Liam turned to find the face he least wanted to see, Perrie. “Hello Ms. Edwards. How are you this morning?”  
“I’m good. Just out with my mum. How was your weekend?”  
“Um. I’ve had better.”  
“Did something happen? You know I’ve been working with Zayn on the essay you assigned. He worked really hard on his. He really likes your class.”  
Liam shifted uncomfortably, “Well that’s good to hear, I don’t think he’ll have much interest in me anymore.”  
“What do you mean, sir?”  
“No-nothing. Forget I said anything. Excuse me. I have some shopping to do.”  
Perrie looked after him in a state of confusion. 

***

He heard faint conversation as he entered his building except it wasn’t so faint as he got closer to his door. No, that was definitely screaming.   
“HE’S MY BEST FRIEND LOUIS. WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?!”  
“I GET THAT HARRY. God, I really do!! Liam can explain himself! THIS SHOULDN’T AFFECT US!”  
Liam opened the door, “Good morning Harry, have a seat. I’ll be making breakfast. Then I can tell you just exactly what happened yesterday.”  
Harry just stared at him. Liam could see him fuming and figured it was best to just start explaining. 

He started making breakfast. “Malcolm was a TA for one of my courses while I was at university. I needed help on one of my assignments so I went into his office for some help. We talked for about three hours that day and very little of it was on the assignment. He invited me for coffee. I, of course, said yes. This started a series of dates and soon we were dating, at least I thought we were. I stupidly gave him everything I could. He readily accepted. When the semester was coming to an end, he told me he wasn’t staying. I asked him what this meant for our relationship.”

Liam paused. Looking up at Harry, he saw that he was actually listening.   
“He laughed in my face and told me that he had a boyfriend back home. He said ‘I thought we were just having fun Li!’ I was pretty sure you could hear my heart split open in his office. He left shortly after that and I haven’t seen him since. Well until yesterday. He just showed up here and I honestly was in shock because no one ever wants to see the person that broke their heart, right? And then Zayn, God. Zayn. I feel like a first rate asshole when it comes to him. He must think. I actually don’t know what he thinks. Harry..would you mind filling me in on that?”

Harry coughed awkwardly, “He thinks that he’s just a warm body to you.”  
Liam choked on air. “God. Harry, where is he. I need to talk to him. “  
“He doesn’t want to see you Liam.”  
“Harry please. I will never ask for something from you again. Please. I just need to explain to him and th-“  
“Harry. Tell him where Zayn is. I’m tired and I had to cuddle with my best friend last night. The last time I did that, he wouldn’t stop crying and I never want to do it again. Tell him, now.”  
Harry sighed, “He’s at my house. He went there after what happened last night.”  
Liam smiled slightly at Harry. And felt a bit of hope that maybe, just maybe he could fix this. 

Liam all but ran to Harry’s house. He knocked on the door and patiently waited. A woman in her early forties answered. “Oh..um. Hi.”  
“Hi..Can I help you with something?”  
“I’m here to see Zayn..He’s still here isn’t he?”  
“He’s still asleep. Harry’s room is up the stairs and to the left.” She moved out of the doorway to let Liam pass. “Thank you, I really appreciate it!”

Liam climbed the stairs and found Harry’s room with out an issue. He opened the door slowly and found Zayn, asleep. He sat down on the bed and placed a kiss on Zayn’s forehead. He stirred enough to wake up. Liam figured it wasn’t a very restful sleep. His eyes opened and came into focus on Liam. He immediately moved away from Liam. ‘Can’t say I blame him.’

“What the hell are you doing here? Don’t you have a boyfriend to be with?!”  
“I do..and I’m with him right now.”  
“Oh do patronize me Liam. I get it. I’m just a kid and I was just a warm body. I’ll be fine. I’ll transfer out of your class. Happy?”  
“That wouldn’t make me happy at all Zayn. That’s what you think? That you’re a warm body? That’s completely untrue.”  
“Then why did that guy kiss you?”

“That was Malcolm. The last guy I dated. He was a TA for one of my classes. I thought we were in a serious relationship but as the semester ended, I wanted to talk about what our future was going to be like, and he laughed in my face, basically, then told me he had someone waiting back in his hometown.”

Liam checked to make sure Zayn was still listening. He saw that he was and continued.

“Apparently we were just having fun. I know what it’s like to be a warm body. You Zayn are the farthest from that. I promise. He showed up out of nowhere. I kicked him out as soon as I could. I should have just left him and ran after you but I wasn’t thinking clearly. Malcolm showing up put me in a state of shock. It was almost as if I was watching it happen instead of it happening to me. I am so sorry I made you feel like that. I feel very strongly about you. I don’t want you to ever feel like I don’t. Could you forgive me?” 

“Liam. I need to know if I’m getting myself into a mess for nothing. If you want to be with Malcolm, was it? I don’t want to stop you.   
“Zayn, I do not want him. I haven’t for years. A pair of hazel eyes have all of my attention.”

“So is he staying in Bradford? Do I have to see him again?”  
“I don’t actually know. I didn’t ask him any questions. I just shoved him out the door. He has a job in London now, so I don’t think so.”  
“Well that’s good because I would have had to mark my territory.”  
“Speaking of that, I saw Perrie today. I forgot you worked on your papers together. Do I need to remind you of a few things?”

“I don’t think so..but you might want to just in case.” Zayn replied with a dirty grin.  
“How about we go back to my flat and refresh your memory? Mostly because if I kiss you in the house, I’ll feel like I’m violating you.”  
“I wouldn’t mind you violating me”  
“Let’s just stay on the safe side, yeah?”

***

Liam and Zayn walked out of Harry’s room and down the stairs to where his mom was watching some tv. “Thanks for letting me stay the night Anne. “   
“You know you’re always welcome here Zayn. And I didn’t catch your name..”  
“Uh.. Liam. I’m…I’m a Well. Im-“  
“He’s a mate of mine. We got into a fight. But everything’s fixed now so we’ll be off! Thanks again!”  
“Yes, thank you.”  
As the pair walked out of her house, Anne smiled to herself. “It was about time Zayn found someone that really made him smile.”  
“Are you talking to yourself mum?” her daughter inquired.  
“No dear. Just thinking out loud.”  
“Isn’t that the same thing?”  
“Oh hush.”


	8. Always on My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so short. I feel terrible. the next chapter will be four times as long, I promise!!
> 
> And I also apologise for how long it has taken me to get this to you all and for any errors  
> I know, I suck. 
> 
> The poem used in here is by abraham alghanem

Zayn waited in front of the school for Harry and Niall before classes started. He replayed the events of his weekend in his head a few times, never quite remembering every single detail. He was staring off into the distance with someone approached him.   
“Morning Zayn.” Perrie greeted.  
“Hi Perrie.”  
“You know I saw Mr. Payne grocery shopping on Saturday, he was actin all sorts of weird. Like really jumpy. He mentioned something about you not being happy with him or summat..Do you know what he meant by that?”  
“We got into a fig-“He caught himself before he said something stupid. “No. I uh, I don’t know why he would say that.”  
“Really? Coz it looked like it was somethin that meant a lot to ‘em. Maybe it’s just my imagination.”   
“Probably Perrie. Nothing happened” Harry and Niall walked up just then. “Morning lads. “  
“Mornin’, everything work out okay between you and Li-“Zayn cut off Harry.  
“Between me and Louis?! Oh yeah everything’s fine! Thanks for askin”  
Harry gave him an odd look. “Right well, I’ll see you in class Zayn” Perrie walked into the building. 

“Why would you even ask me about Liam in front of her?!”  
“Like it actually matters. Anyway. My mum said she met your boyfriend”  
Zayn sputtered. “Yo—you---your mum?!! Wh—wh—How does she even. Shit”  
“She doesn’t care mate. She thinks you’re realy happy, which, judging by the marks, I would say that you are..”  
Zayn blushed at that. “Maybe but I’m certainly not as happy as Niall.”

They both turned to look at him. “Don’t look at me like that! I was going to tell you! Honest! I just wanted to get to know him a bit better before I introduced him to you. Josh is great. I really like him..he’s. I dunno. Perfect. Please don’t be mad at me!!”

Harry and Zayn exchanged a look then burst out laughing. “How could we ever be mad at you? S’not like you did anything wrong!”  
“Yeah, I mean, at least you aren’t dating your English teacher…” 

“What did I just say?! Could we not mention my personal life in the courtyard!!!”  
“Sure, we can not mention it but it looks like your personal life is walking up right now.” Zayn looked over his shoulder and saw Liam strolling up the stairs.   
“Good morning Mr. Payne. Did you have a good weekend?” Zayn inquired  
“Mornin Zayn. I did have a good weekend although, the rest of my weekend paled in comparison to last night, it was definitely the highlight for me.” Zayn reddened. “I’ll see you in class, Zayn.”  
Zayn couldn’t make his voice work, so he just nodded. 

“Wow. If we weren’t in the courtyard right now, I’m pretty sure Zayn would be fucking Liam. “  
Zayn shot Harry a look of annoyance, “I’ll have you know that Liam would be the one fucking me, thankyouverymuch.”  
“And my ears are bleeding”  
“See you both at lunch! Maybe I’ll tell some more juicy stories.” He winked as he walked off to his first class, with Liam. 

**  
Once all of the essays were turned in, Liam began the lesson of the day, which was poetry. “Okay everyone, now I know that poetry can be boring but I am here to tell you that poetry is amazing. There is a poem for just about every emotion and if there isn’t, maybe you’ll get to write one. So, I’m gonna start by reading some spoken word poetry. Now I didn’t write this but, it’s one of my favourites.”

He pulled out a sheet of paper and began to read:

“I wish you were a book  
So I could flip through your pages   
And   
Underline my favourite things about you  
Fold your page’s corners  
And   
tell my friends how wonderful you are  
I would save you   
In a bookshelf next to my bed  
Where I come to escape reality   
and   
dream of things that make me happy  
I would read you again and again  
As if you were the only book I’ve got  
And  
I would take you everywhere with me  
Because you make me happy   
With the way you choose your words  
And  
How sweetly you let them flow through paper” 

Liam looked up and found Zayn’s eyes, who was intensely staring at Liam. ‘That is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.’ Because you see, Liam didn’t need the sheet of paper, he memorized the entire poem long ago, Zayn could tell. His gestures and pauses made the poem seem as if it was really from the heart. Zayn was extremely turned on.   
“Now that you’ve al heard an example, I want you to have a go at it. So your next assignment will be due on Friday. I would like you to write a four -stanza poem about someone. It doesn’t have to be someone you like; it can be anyone, including your dog! Who has questions?”

The class rattled on and Zayn had already stated his poem. He couldn’t wait for Liam to read it. by the time the bell rang, Zayn was so engrossed in his writing he didn’t hear it. He jumped out of his skin when a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

“As much as I like seeing you, I do believe you have other classes.”  
Zayn smiled up at him, gathering his things. “Could you write me a pass? I really can’t afford a tardy this early in the year.”  
“I can but it’s going to cost you.”  
“Oh and what’ll it cost me, Mr. Payne?”  
“You have to watch two Batman movies with me tonight while eating my choice of dinner.”   
Zayn pretended to think about it. “I suppose I can accept you conditions, however, may I request that we do not eat Thai?”  
“I believe that can be arranged.” Liam placed a quick peck on Zayn’s lips before he wrote the pass. Once Zayn was packed up halfway out the door, Liam grabbed his hand and pulled him into the classroom while shutting the door. 

“I forgot something when I saw you this morning” this time the kiss wasn’t quick, it was slow and Zayn melted into Liam’s touch. Once the kiss ended naturally, Zayn realised how late he was. “I really need to get to class but I’ll see you tonight, what time should I come round?”  
“How about 7?”  
“Perfect, should I bring Harry so he can distract Lou?”  
“I knew there was a reason I particularly liked you. Now go, I’ll see you later!”

Zayn continued down the hallway humming quietly to himself. He didn’t notice the figure lingering just outside Liam’s door, listening to every word they had just said.


	9. Broken Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait and the errors. I know I suck so much!!
> 
> Chapter title comes from a Boys Like Girls song.   
> Incase you missed it, i try to relate the chapter with a song and title it that.
> 
> Feedback would be nice, but not demanded.  
> Enjoy!!

It wasn’t that Liam was an anxious guy but when 7:30 rolled around and he hadn’t heard from Zayn, he got a little worried. He was rushing around the flat fixing things and making sure they looked perfect since the last time Zayn was here, things went less than perfect.   
“Louis, have you heard form Harry? Zayn still isn’t here and they were supposed to be here by now. “  
“Harry said he got caught up with something but hat he would be here soon. He didn’t give me a reason. Maybe Zayn’s with him. “  
“Why didn’t he tell me though? Or even text me?”  
“Dunno mate, it’s probably nothing. “

Liam stalked away and decided to distract himself in the kitchen. 

**  
About two hours later, at 9:30, there was finally a knock at the door. Liam ran to the door and flung it open excitedly, only to see Harry. His face fell to a frown.   
“I know I’m not who you’re expecting but something happened and Zayn can’t really be here..At all.”  
Liam blanched. “What do you mean ‘can’t be here’?”  
“He um. Well. Could I come in? I feel weird doing this in the hall.”  
“Of course, I’m sorry. Come in.”  
Harry sat himself on the couch next to Louis, gave him a quick kiss and looked at Liam. “Right. Well this is gonna suck.”  
“Just tell me Harry, please.”  
“So you and Zayn made plans for tonight, right? Right. Well sometime during you two making plans someone overheard the conversation you two were having and reported it to the principle. He um. He called Zayn into his office and asked to Zayn all kinds of questions about you.”   
Harry paused. “He..he kept saying he didn’t know anything about you other than what you said on the first day but then the principle pulled out the report and read it to him. It stated that you were um. Holding things against Zayn to make him do things for you. “

“That’s…That’s impossible. I would never. What. Tha-“

“Liam that’s not everything. Zayn denied that there was anything going on completely and full and that whoever reported it, clearly came in at the wrong moment. Claiming it was a joke. He seemed to buy it but you’re going to be observed for the rest of the year. The principle is also considering having Zayn transferred from your class. He’s a proper mess right now.”

Liam sat in stunned silence. 

Louis looked at his best friend and saw a look he had never experienced. Even though Liam and Zayn had only been seeing each other for less than two weeks, he could tell it was real. Regardless of what circumstances they met under.   
“I. I-I’m just gonna go to bed. Maybe call Zayn. “  
“I wouldn’t do that Liam. He—He doesn’t want to speak to you, doesn’t want to make it worse..you know? “  
“R..right. I um.. I understand that. I’ll uh. See you tomorrow at school.” Liam walked into his room and shut the door quietly behind him.   
**  
Louis watched the exchange with tired eyes. He hated seeing his friend like this. He knew he had to do something. “Harry, who reported it?”

"That’s what we were trying to figure out. The only person who could have done it was Perrie or some stranger. But I don’t know who would want to hurt Liam and Zayn. I mean..everyone really likes Liam as a teacher. And Zayn’s one of the most popular guys in school. It just doesn’t add up.”

“Is there something I could do? I can’t sit here and be helpless. He’s my best mate.”  
“Try and figure out who would do this. Coz no one is coming to my mind.”

The realisation hit Louis like a ton of bricks. “Malcolm. It has to be him. He’s the only person that would do something like this. He wants Liam back..and He’ll do anything to have him.”  
“Would he really get Liam fired? That’s a little extreme..”  
“Trust me Harry, Malcolm is the devil reincarnated. He wants Liam..and come hell or high water, he’ll get him. “

**  
Liam tried to remember how his life got this fucked up. He listed to Louis and Harry’s conversation and came to the same conclusion Louis did. Malcolm would be the only person t stoop this low. He came to the conclusion that he would have to end things with Zayn. And that was final. He had to keep Zayn safe at all costs. Even if it meant breaking both their hearts in the process. 

He called Zayn, disregarding Harry’s warning. It rings three times before he’s sent to voicemail. “Zayn. It’s..me. Obviously. I just wanted to hear your voice. Its been less than a day and I already miss your voice. Could—could you just call me?”  
He hangs up and sighs. It was going to be a long night. 

He falls asleep around 3 am. Staring at the ceiling still contemplating how his life became this fucked. 

He hears a buzzing that startles him out of his sleep. He fumbles around his bed searching for his mobile. “H-h-Hello?”  
“Li?”  
“Zayn! You called.”  
“Y-yeah. I thought I would call you back. I needed to hear your voice too. Li, when did things get so fucked up?”  
Liam smiles to himself, “I’ve been wondering that same thing myself. I think I have an idea though.”  
“Who do you think it was?”  
“I’m uh..pretty sure it was Malcolm.”  
“Malcolm as in the idiot that kissed you a few days ago?! That Malcolm?”  
“Yes..that Malcolm. It looks like he really wants me and doesn’t even care that he’ll be ruining my career to have me. Zayn you have to know how much I care about you. You mean so much to me and I miss you so much. Can I see you?”  
“Liam, that’s really bad idea. It’s 6:30 and I—we have school in the morning. As much as I want to see you, we can’t.”  
“Right. You’re right. I’ll um. See you in class. Thanks for calling. “  
“Bye Liam.”  
“Bye Zayn.”

Liam put his phone back on his bed, forced himself out of bed and went to the shower, where he stood for at least fifteen minutes crying, not that Louis would ever confirm it, even if he did hear the sobs. 

**  
At school, it was hell. He had a meeting with the principle where he denied everything, just as Zayn had. Accepted the observer that was coming in, daily, without a flinch. He understood what was at stake now. 

He walked into his first hour and explained that he was being observed because of some ‘ridiculous accusation’ about him.   
His students looked on with understanding and, wait, was that pity in Perrie’s eyes?  
“So let’s move on shall we? We’re working on poetry and I want to hear what some of you have started to come up with for your assignment. And if you haven’t started, please write something down so that it looks like you have. “ He saw panic on a few faces. “I’ll start with volunteers and go from there. Ah, Perrie, go ahead.”

She read her few lines about DNA or something like that; he only half listened and continued to the rest of the class. Zayn never spoke a word and barely looked up. It was probably for the best. 

When the class was coming to a close, Liam added an extra read assignment. “Guys at the end of the week we will be having a quiz on a few of Shakespeare’s sonnets. Only the ones we’ve gone over which are Sonnet 22, Sonnet 85 and Sonnet 145. Reread them to be prepared. That goes for all of you. Including Mr. Sanders and Mr. Malik who haven’t paid attention today.”   
The bell rang. “On that note, class dismissed.”  
The observer left without a glance at Liam and left him to his empty classroom. He sat down at his desk to start grading some essays from the week prior. 

**  
Around lunchtime there was a knock on his doorframe, he had to keep his door open at all times. “Come in!”   
“Mr. Payne?”  
“Oh, Perrie, hello. What brings you here?”   
“I just wanted to ask you something..is that okay?”  
“Of course, my door is always open, figuratively and literally now I suppose.”  
She laughed lightly, “I just wanted to ask if the rumor was true.”  
“What rumor?”  
“The one about you and a student..being involved. If it is, I think I know who it is and I want to know if I could..Help?”  
“Ms. Edwards, I can’t discuss this matter with other students.”  
“Right..Well I have another question. You know the book Lolita? It’s one of my favourites. And I was wondering if you identified with the professor.”  
“I identify with him in the sense that I teach. “  
“But nothing else?”

“ ‘Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul. Lo-lee-ta: the tip of the tongue taking a trip of three steps down the palate to tap, at three, on the teeth. Lo. Lee. Ta.’ I can identify greatly with the professor, Perrie. That is all you get to ask and to know. I would also hope you would not tell anyone of this.”

“I can help Mr. Payne. I want to help. Z-..He’s happy. Let me do something.”

Liam thought about it for a second, Perrie had only been a cover for Zayn and nothing else. Perhaps this girl could help them.  
“Could you just give this to him? And tell him I miss him?” He gave her a poem. Well a sonnet. The first sonnet Shakespeare ever wrote. 

'From fairest creatures we desire increase,   
That thereby beauty's rose might never die,    
But as the riper should by time decease,   
His tender heir might bear his memory:   
But thou contracted to thine own bright eyes,   
Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel,    
Making a famine where abundance lies,   
Thy self thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel:   
Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament,    
And only herald to the gaudy spring,   
Within thine own bud buriest thy content,  
 And, tender churl, mak'st waste in niggarding:   
Pity the world, or else this glutton be,    
To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee.'

“Sure thing Mr. Payne! And Thanks so much for the help. Those questions were really bothering me.”  
“Glad I could help Perrie. Thanks for trusting me.”  
“Mr. Payne, everyone trusts you. Some people just don’t know it yet.”


	10. Bad Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title coming from a favourite Lady Gaga song
> 
> I'll edit when I get a chance, hope it isn't too terrible. 
> 
> Don't hate me too much! ...Enjoy!

“Harry, could you just kill me now? I wouldn’t even be pissed if you did, I’d be grateful and I wouldn’t haunt you or anything. I promise you’re doing me a favor!!”  
“Zayn, honestly. I know you think everything sucks but try to look on the bright side. Liam didn’t get arrested!”  
“Gee Harry, that makes me feel so much better thanks. You know you could be a bit more sympathetic. Just because you and your stupid perfect boyfriend are in the honeymoon phase, you don’t have to force your happiness on everyone.”

Niall sighed listening to the argument that was going on between his friends. He was apparently the only person that noticed Perrie and Jade approaching the table.  
“Hey ladies, what can we do for you?” Niall asked with his sweetest smile.  
“Hi Niall, I’m actually here to talk to Zayn. I have something for him. It’s kinda important.”  
Zayn looked up from the hole he was burning into the table, “What is it?”  
Perrie smiled at him, “It’s a poem..a sonnet actually.”  
“From who..?”  
“Just come with me..or everyone else can leave…?”  
Zayn nodded to Harry and Niall to leave, Perrie did the same to Jade. 

“Okay, give it up. What do you know?”  
“Look Zayn, I’m not the one that reported you. I’m not that cruel. I want to help. I like Mr. Payne even if he doesn’t like me.”  
“He doesn’t not like you..He just sort of hated you because I kissed you in front of him..” Zayn had the decency to look a bit sheepish.  
“Right..well. That actually makes sense. Anyways. He gave me this to give to you. He really cares about you.” She handed him the piece of paper.  
He quickly read it over, clearly understanding what it meant.  
“Thank Perrie. This means a lot to me. Could you maybe give him a message from me?”  
“Sure, I was thinking that I needed some more help with my poetry assignment. I’ll come back when lunch is ending.”  
She walked away and left Zayn sitting at the table smiling at the sonnet.  
**  
By the time Perrie came back to get the message, Zayn was barely finished.  
“Messenger reporting for duty!”  
Zayn looked up at her, “You really don’t need to be that happy all the time, you know what right?”  
“I do but helping people is just so fun, especially when it’s a bit illegal.”  
He handed over his note to Liam and sighed. “Can you also tell him that he can call me again? And tell him that I’m sorry. This is all my fault after all.”  
“Sure thing Zayn. I’ll stop by your house on my way home!”  
“Hey Perrie!,” she turned around “Thanks”  
She smiled brilliantly, “Anytime Zayn”  
**  
“So let me get this straight, Perrie knows you and Liam fucked but is totally chill with it?!”  
“Apparently. I mean she said she didn’t report us so I guess she’s on our side?”  
“I dunno mate, it seems a bit weird, ya know?”  
“Guys, it’ll be fine. I’m not worried about it, Liam trusted her too remember?”  
“Speaking of Liam..what did he give you?”  
“A sonnet telling me that I was all he wanted. The usual.”  
“God forbid Liam does anything by halves. I mean who writes a sonnet??”  
“He didn’t..William Shakespeare did. He isn’t that eccentric.”  
“Oh good. I was beginning to worry. So what did you send him back?”  
“The first few lines of my poem about him. That’s it really. Told Perrie to tell him to call.”  
“And he hasn’t?”  
“Clearly.”  
“Sorry mate.”  
“S’fine.”  
**  
After the first week of things going similar to the first day, Zayn was still waiting for Liam to call him by Friday. Zayn paced around his room just to give himself something to do. He was wondering if he should just cave in and call Liam, just as he was about to his doorbell rang throughout the house.  
He opened the door to a not so smiling Perrie. “Hi Zayn.”  
“Come on in Perrie.”  
His parents weren’t home so they didn’t have to worry about anyone over hearing.  
“So I went to see Mr. Payne after school. He had just gotten out of a meeting with the principle. He didn’t seem happy.”  
“Did he tell you to tell me anything?”  
“He said to meet him here at 9pm tonight.”  
“Was that all he said?”  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t leave anything out Zayn.”  
“Thanks Perrie, I’ll see you Monday then.”  
“Good luck mate.” She let herself out of his house and made her way home leave Zayn to wonder what exactly Liam had to say to him. 

Zayn got ready and told his parents he was going for a movie with Niall and Harry. He made his way to the park on the other side of town. When he arrived Liam, was sitting on a bench. Zayn approached Liam teeming with excitement of seeing him for the first time in a week or so.  
“Hey Liam.”  
Liam looked up from his hands and gave a half smile, “Hi Zayn. Come sit.”  
Zayn did as he was told.  
“I-uhm-I wanted to talk to you. Tell you what’s been going on. It’s a little complicated.”  
“I don’t really care Li, I just want to know.”

“Right, so. I met with the principle today, again. He..uh. He told me what the observer has noticed. Which was apparently nothing. The woman didn’t find anything out of the ordinary and said that whoever made that claim clearly made a mistake. That apparently, I am an outstanding teacher and the thought of me doing anything as preposterous as what was suggested is unfathomable. “  
The words hung in the air as Zayn possessed them.  
“So..wait. This is great! Liam, you’re—We’re off the hook! This means we can still be together, you’re not being sent away!”

Liam shifted uncomfortably.  
“Zayn. If anything, this ordeal has made me realise that we cannot do anything together anymore. It’s too risky. I will lose everything now. Especially since I’ve already been accused of dating a student. If anyone found actual evidence, my career would end. Don’t you understand that?”

Zayn’s mouth went dry. His mind went blank.  
“Liam, you can’t mean this yo-“  
“I do Zayn, I mean every word. I want to be with you but I can’t if it’s like this.”  
“So you want to give all we have up?”

Liam laughed bitterly, “And what exactly did we have Zayn? A few dates, a lot of making out, one time together? That’s not really anything to begin with. It’s good this happened now. It will be easier to forget it happened.”

“And that’s what you want?! Is to forget this happened? Forget that WE happened. Because I don’t. I would do anything for you Liam. Don’t you see that??”  
“Yes I see that Zayn but it’s better of we BOTH try to forget that. I can’t do this anymore and I don’t want to throw away everything for a stupid fling. And if you weren’t so hormonal, you would see if my way too. “  
Zayn gaped at Liam.  
“Delete me from your phone, I’ll be doing the same. Move on Zayn. It’s what’s best for both of us.” Liam got up and walked away from Zayn before he could even form a response. 

**  
Zayn stared up at his ceiling. He called Harry who was, of course, with Louis. He called Niall who was with Josh. He didn’t even have the energy to cry. He just didn’t want to be alone. It was very early in the morning when sleep finally found him.  
He awoke to green. “Morning Zayn! How are you?”  
“Fuck off Harry. And get the fuck off me.”  
“I thought you saw Liam last night, shouldn’t you be happy?”  
“Happy? Are you insane?”  
“Um. No. He’s your boyfriend..?”  
“Not as of last night.”  
“…That’s not possible.”  
“It is Harry. He dumped me last night and honestly, I don’t even blame him. The relationship was cursed from the start. We aren’t together and it fucking sucks but it’s what’s for the best. I get that now. Liam’s right.”  
“Is that was he said? That it was for the best that you break up?”  
“He didn’t really give me an option to disagree. I get it though. I really do. I just wish it didn’t hurt this much. “  
“How’s about you, Niall and I get completely pissed tonight and for get all of our problems?”  
“Did you and Lou break-up too?”  
“No..nothing like that. We just probably won’t see each other for a while.”  
“Oh. Why?”  
“He’s your ex’s best mate. My loyalty is to you first. Same with Lou. So. I’ll call up Niall and tell him the plan, sound good?”  
“Sure thing mate.”  
Zayn put his face back into his pillow.  
**  
Zayn has entirely too much to drink. There were two Niall’s currently talking to him.  
“Zayn..Are you okay mate? You look a little pale.”  
“M’fine”  
“Niall, take him to the toilet..I don’t want to clean up puke tonight.”  
“Sure thing”  
Niall took him to the bathroom where he proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach. That’s around the time when everything hit him, again. “Liam dumped me Niall.”  
“I know he did mate. You seemed to be okay with it earlier.”  
“Nah. ‘M not okay.”  
“Wanna talk about it?  
That’s when Zayn started to cry. “Zayn..mate.. Harry! Get some tissues, S’gonna be a long night.”

The next morning Zayn woke up with the worst hangover he’s ever had. Niall was already awake scrolling through his phone, ‘probably texting his boyfriend’ Zayn thought shrewdly.  
“Morning Zayn..D’you want me to make you something to eat? You probably don’t feel so good.”  
“How much did I drink?”  
“Ten shots of vodka, four shots of rum and I think a third of a bottle of whiskey.”  
“Why would you let me do that?”  
“I didn’t even know about the whiskey until you we’re puking. You also told me when you were crying.”  
“I cried?”  
“A lot.”  
“About Liam?”  
“You kept sobbing something about him deleting you?”  
“That’s what he said he was gonna do, delete me from his phone and that I should do the same.”  
“Why?”  
“So we aren’t tempted or summat. I guess it makes sense.”  
“What else did he say Zayn?”  
“That if I wasn’t so hormonal, I would see what a bad idea this whole thing has been. Which, I mean I get where he’s coming form but..Niall, how can something that feel so right be completely terrible for someone?”  
“I dunno mate.”

The rest of Zayn’s weekend went by slowly. He got a tattoo on Sunday. Nothing too special but he liked it, and that’s all that really matters, right?  
By Sunday night he almost forgot that he had a class with Lia-Mr. Payne in the morning. That’s when he called Perrie and asked for a favor.  
He walked into her house with hair dye and a hair trimmer.  
She looked at him skeptically.  
“Hey, you’re the one with purple hair, I just want some blonde..and a bit of a trim.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yep. It’s gonna be the new Zayn. I even found my old leather jacket. Oh, did you want a ride to school in the morning? I just got my bike fixed and I’ve been itching to use it again.”  
“Zayn..did you and Mr. Payne break-up?”  
“We sure did.” He flashed her a bitter smile. “Come on Pez. It’ll be fun!”  
“Fine. Let’s get started, I want to go to bed some what early.”  
She worked on his hair for about an hour and a half. Once it was finished she styled it for him. “There, all done. Take a look”  
Zayn looked in the mirror she was holding and smiled. “Just what I wanted. Thanks Pez. I’ll pick you up at 7:45 tomorrow!”  
“See you then Z.”  
**  
The next morning he picked up Perrie. She no longer had purple hair. It was now pink..and fuchsia. “Nice hair.”  
“Oh you like it? I was hoping it would turn out okay.”  
“Ready to make a statement to my ex-boyfriend?”  
“Promise you wont kiss me this time?”  
“Promise.”  
She got on the back of his motorcycle smiling and put on her helmet, “Then let’s rock this shit.” Soon enough Zayn heard her yelling when he went too fast around the corners. 

They arrived at the school, Perrie getting off first as a hush went through the students and a few teachers, Mr. Payne included, in the courtyard. They took off their helmets simultaneously. Zayn heard a familiar voice say ‘fuck me’ under his breath. He smiled to himself as he and Perrie walked up the stairs side by side to Harry, Niall and Jade. 

For the first time in two weeks, Zayn felt content. Not happy but, it was a start.


	11. Somebody Told Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! 
> 
> Chapter title coming from The Killers
> 
> One more chapter left! Enjoy!!

It was odd how fast time went by. The only way you could really tell time had past was by Perrie’s hair color, which was now back to her natural blonde. It was nearing the end of Zayn’s last year of college and applying to universities was already done. He heard back from two in London and one in Bristol. Harry was staying in Bradford for Louis. They had somehow worked things out after healing their best mates. 

Hanging out with Harry and Niall one evening, Zayn remembered how different things were in the beginning of the year. He barely knew Josh and Harry wasn’t as happy as he was now. Zayn found a new companion in Perrie. They had applied to the same schools in hopes of going together. She got into one in London and one in Bristol. They were both waiting on Oxford.   
“Zayn, have you decided what you’re actually going to study?’  
“Sorry Harry..not all of us knew what we wanted to be at age 5.”  
“You sure mate? It’s only a few months away. You should maybe have an idea.”  
“Well you all know how much I enjoy English now. That was the only thing I really enjoyed. “  
“You love art! Maybe you should do that? Or something really different. I mean you’re amazing at math too. You barely touch English in that major.”  
“I still have time. I’ll decide soon.”  
“What’s Perrie going to study?”  
“She wasn’t too sure either but I have a feeling she’s leaning toward fashion or music. Probably both knowing her.”  
“You excited to go to Ireland, Niall?”  
“I’m always excited to go to Ireland."  
**  
Liam looked at his first period. A class that he loved and hated at the same time. Zayn had transferred out in October. Never giving a reason but, he still looked at Perrie and her ever changing hair colours (this month she was back to blonde. He thought about how long it would last) and wondered how he was doing.   
It was one of the last days of the term and they were writing their final essays. The subject being: the most influential moment of your life. 

“Okay guys, that’s all the time you have. Finish up your last sentence and hand them into me.” Liam said as the bell rang. The class trickled down the aisles giving him their papers. Some a page..others three pages.  
Perrie was last to hand hers in. “Here you go Mr. Payne. I have a question for you.. Um. Will you be at graduation?”   
“No Ms. Edwards. I’ve only been a teacher for a year, they let the more experienced ones handle that.”  
“Oh. So you aren’t even going to see us graduate?”  
“I’m afraid that I’ll be moving at the end of this week and won’t be able to attend.”  
“Where are you movin to?”  
“Liverpool.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s time for a change. New city. New people. New opportunities.”  
“D’ya think you’ll ever come back to Bradford?”   
“Only to visit Ms. Edwards. Have you decided where you’re going for school?”

She smiled. “Yeah. I’m going to London with Zayn. We’re getting a flat together to cut down some of our expenses.”  
Liam seemed caught off guard. “I..um. I didn’t know you were together again. Congratulations.”  
Perrie laughed at him. “Me and Zayn? Oh no. We aren’t together. He’s um. Kind of seeing someone and I like the new guy but I don’t think it’ll survive the distance.”

Liam shifted uncomfortably, “Ah yes. Long distance relationships can be difficult.”  
“You should see his new tattoos though. They’re pretty fucking hot.”  
“Well it was a pleasure speaking with you Ms. Edwards. Have a good time in London. I wish you and Zayn the best.”  
“Thanks Mr. Payne. Good luck in Liverpool.”

As soon as she walked out of the classroom Liam called Louis. He picked up on the third ring. “Hellooooo”  
“Zayn has a boyfriend and you didn’t tell me?!?! You are quite possibly the worst person on this planet. I trusted you when Malcolm came to town and we dealt with him and made him leave but I never expected you to not tell me this!”  
“First of all. What the fuck are you talking about? Zayn isn’t seeing anyone. Second of all. Fuck you, I am the best person on the planet.”  
“Harry hasn’t said anything?”  
“No. Who even told you that?”  
“Perrie. Zayn’s best friend.”   
“Oh.”  
“What do you mean ‘Oh’?”  
“He does have a fuck buddy but that’s all he is.”  
“And who is it do I can fail them?!”  
“Danny something or other.”  
“Who?”  
“I dunno Liam he lives somewhere else. Why do you care anyway. You’re moving to Liverpool and leaving me here to rot!”  
“I’m moving to Liverpool because you want Harry to move in.”  
“That’s beside the point.”  
“No..I’m pretty sure that is the point.”  
“Whatever Liam. Just stop thinking about Zayn. You will probably never see him again anyway. “  
“You’re right. I’ll see you when I get back to the flat.”

Liam hung up and thought about how easy life would have been if he had just stayed in London. 

**  
“I’m telling you Zayn. He isn’t going to graduation. He told me himself.”  
“Are you sure? “  
“Positive.”

Perrie and Zayn were at her house, once again, playing around with hair dye.   
“How about we dye a chunk purple?”  
“D’ya think it’ll look okay?”  
“Who cares?”  
“Let’s go for it. Oh so for the ceremony did you want to go on the bike or go with Harry and Niall?”  
“I’m going with Jade.”  
“And how are things with the two of you?”  
Perrie blushes prettily. “We’re fine. Excited to be going to the same city.”  
He beams at her, “I’m glad you two are finally together. It took long enough.”  
“Oh stuff it.”  
Zayn smiled to himself as Perrie put the dye in. He thought about how much Danny would hate it. This only made him want it even more. “Perrie. We’re gonna be okay in London aren’t we?”  
“Of course we are babes. We’re gonna thrive.”

Graduation comes and goes with parties and parties and more parties. He cries with Harry as Niall gets on the plane to Ireland. He's thankful he won't have to do that with Harry.

Zayn doesn’t see Liam but he does see Louis. That’s how he finds out Liam’s moving to Liverpool. He doesn’t act surprised because..let’s face it. He isn’t. He wants Liam to leave Bradford so he can forget Liam fucking Payne ever meant anything to him. 

**  
He and Perrie pack up their rooms on a Friday in August and begin the first day of the rest of their lives. They both get jobs. Perrie is a hairstylist part-time at some beauty store in Notting Hill, while Zayn gets a job at an old bookstore in Mayfair. Their flat is somewhere near South Hampstead and they couldn’t be happier. Jade is over almost every night from her dorm, she goes to Westminster University while the pair of them go to King’s College. Perrie studies music and intelligent systems. Zayn studies archeology. 

Zayn couldn’t be happier. He even manages to forget about Liam. That is until the guy behind the counter at Starbucks writes his number on Zayn’s drink asking him to call. From that moment on all Zayn can picture is a pair of brown eyes.


	12. Halycon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Chapter title coming from the lovely Ellie Goulding
> 
> Dropping by to edit later. Do enjoy!

**_Four years later_ **

Zayn walked down the rainy sidewalk, cursing himself for not bringing an umbrella, because he’s just that fucking lucky. And of course he didn’t bring a heavier jacket because it’s supposed to be **MAY**. Why does London do this?! He sees his usual Starbucks up ahead and starts walking a bit faster.

It’s the last week of his senior year. He has three finals to study for before he can finally accept the job in Turkey working on an ancient site. He stumbles in looking for his usual spot only to see it being occupied. He sullenly walks over to his second favourite spot. Because some dickhead took his usual post and while Zayn is very particular about his study area, he won’t fight for it. He puts his stuff down and orders his new drink for the semester, a Venti Hazelnut Macchiato, Soy, extra drizzle. (Hey, it’s really good.)

He sets up his station while he waits for his drink. The barista calls out his name and as he walks over to grab it, he sees the person that stole his spot gets up. ‘ _Zayn isn’t a popular name. What the fuck is he doing?_ ’

That’s when he finally gets a good look at the person.

“I thought Zayn wasn’t a popular enough name, even in London. I had to see if it was you.”

Zayn stands there speechless for a few seconds before it registers that Liam is standing in front of him.

“Um. “ “Sorry. I didn’t mean to- I can go”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” ‘In my Starbucks. Sitting in my spot.’

“I’m getting coffee and enjoying the morning?”

“No. What are you doing in London. You live in Liverpool.”

“I used to. I got a new job down here.”

“Congratulations I guess.”

“Right. Thanks.”

“So you’re moving here then? Hampstead?”

“No. I’ll be out in Notting Hill. I’ve found a roommate and yeah. It uh. Should be good.”

“Good. Glad you’ve found someone then.”

Liam looked extremely confused “..found someone? Wha—Oh no. I’ve only met her about three weeks ago. Her name’s Lou. She’s really great. Got a boyfriend.”

“How’s Louis and Harry doing?” Because Zayn didn’t do such a good job of keeping in touch.

“They’re still together. Going strong. They’re living in Manchester now. Harry’s almost down with school and Louis’..Well he’s a bit preoccupied with their daughter.”

“Daughter?”

“Yeah. They kind of adopted her. About a year ago. Louis 26 now and he’s always wanted to be a dad. And Harry really can’t say no to him.”

“Wow. That’s insane. Not that I’m a bit surprised. I knew they would always last.”

“How are Niall and Josh?” Liam inquired.

“Niall’s single. And Josh. I wouldn’t know. They broke up about six months into him being in Ireland. He’s moved to Paris. Doing something with..Music I think.”

“Are you still living with Perrie?”

“Yeah. We live with Jade now. Or rather. I live with the two of them. It’s good that I’m leaving as soon as the semester’s up because I feel like they’re getting sick of me hanging around and ruining their evenings.”

“Wh-What do you mean Leaving?”

“Oh. I’ve got a job lined up in Turkey. I leave as soon as my finals are done. So about two weeks.”

“That’s great Zayn! Wow. Congratulations! Can I take you out for a drink to celebrate? I mean it’s been a while and I’d love to catch up with you. Hear about university and whatnot.”

Zayn hesitated before he answered. Drinks couldn’t be such a bad idea. Could they? “Sure. Drinks wound fun.”

“Great. I’ll meet you at College Arms at 8. Does that work?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you then Liam.”

 

******

“What do you mean Liam?”

“I mean our English teacher that I dated for about a month.”

“Oh my god! Zayn! Why is he even here?!”

“He’s got a job down here and I dunno how we ended up in the same Starbucks when he lives in Notting Hill for Christ sakes.”

Jade sat down on the couch laughing. “Maybe it was fate?”

“Oh shut up Jade. This isn’t funny. There’s no way it was. He was even in my spot. No one ever sits there.”

“This is exciting Zayn! You haven’t been out in ages! Can we dress you?”

Perrie got an excited look on her face, “Can I dye your hair?”

“No. You cannot dye my hair.”

“But we can help you get dressed. When are you meeting him?”

“8 I think.”

"Then we better start now. You know how long it takes you to get ready. Especially if it’s for Liam.”

******

“I swear Louis. I didn’t think it was possible for someone to get even more attractive over the course of four years but leave it to Zayn to do so. “ Liam was Skyping with Louis and Lyla before he got ready.

“I still can’t believe you were even in the same coffee shop. It’s really weird. Especially since none of us have talked to him in like three years.”

“I know. It was really weird. But like a good weird.”

Louis sighed. “Liam. Do you still have feeling for him?”

Liam opened his mouth to deny it but he couldn’t form the word ‘no’ “I don’t know anymore. I thought I didn’t but seeing him today was. It brought back a lot of memories. And feelings. Maybe drinks will be good. I don’t know. Maybe this is a bad idea.”

“Liam just go. It’s not like it will do any harm. Now go get ready. And look hot!”

“Right. Tell Harry I say hi and actually tell him the truth on what happened. Bye Lyla!” Liam shut his laptop and went to get ready. Half dreading it and half excited.”

******

He was running late, like he always was. He couldn’t find the bar Liam told him to meet at and by the time he did, it was 8:37. He rushed into the bar and spotted him in the back. Staring with contempt at his beer. “Hi. Sorry I’m late. I didn’t know this place existed and I got the underground station wrong. Sorry. “ Liam’s mood immediately changed.

“No don’t worry about it. Just glad you made it.”

“I’m gonna go and get something. Did you want anything?”

“Nah. I’m good with this,” gesturing at his beer. Zayn got his usual vodka on the rocks and headed back to the table. “So, Zayn, tell me how uni life treated you.”

Zayn delved into his crazy four years: the fights with Perrie, the cooking disasters, past relationships. Was that jealousy he saw in Liam’s eyes? No it couldn’t be. He talked of his many jobs: the bookstore, the coffee shop, the bar, a music shop. He told Liam about Perrie’s music career and how she was finally signed by a label. “It’s been a crazy few years. How was Liverpool? Everything you wanted and more?”

Zayn was smiling, happy to be having such a good time. Having missed talking to someone so familiar other than Perrie and Jade.

“It wasn’t actually. I didn’t really enjoy it in any capacity but the pay was good so I can’t complain too much.”

“What was missing?”

“Someone to share it with.”

Suddenly the bar got very quite. Mirroring the behavior at their table.

******

Liam shifted uncomfortably. Hoping that he hadn’t said the wrong thing. He changed the subject to Louis and Harry, telling Zayn about the adoption and things like that. At about 10, Liam decided this was a terrible idea. “I shouldn’t have asked you out. I’m sorry.”

“No. It was nice to catch up with you. I had a good time.” Zayn looked like he was holding something back.

“What else did you want to say?”

“I wanted to ask you a question.”

“Feel free” “Promise to answer honestly?” Liam nodded. “Why did you say the things you did when you broke up with me? Clearly you didn’t forget about me.”

Liam sighed, knowing he would have to explain this at some point. “I didn’t want to you to feel like there was something to pick up again. You were supposed to never even care about me, let alone..do the things we did.I wanted to give you the opportunity to be normal and have a normal last year in college. It would have been a constant hiding and pretending things. When the observer was assigned to me, I knew it would never work. At least not there. You needed to be a kid for a little bit longer and I wouldn’t be able to give that to you. That’s why I made sure you wouldn’t even consider being with me ever again. I knew that if I was big enough of a dick, you wouldn’t want to speak to me again.”

Liam let Zayn digest what he just said. He all but chugged his beer. “That’s not what I was expecting. I thought you hated me.”

“Hate you? Zayn. I could never hate you.”

They both looked at their drinks and thought about what could have been in another life.

“Right. Well. I have um. To go. Tonight was fun Liam.” He paused, as if he was deciding something. “I’m throwing a going away party at the end of the week. It’ll be at my flat. I can text you with the address if you give me your number.”

It shouldn’t have hurt Liam as much as it did that Zayn actually deleted his number.

“Yeah, I’d love to stop by.” He gave Zayn the number and said his goodbyes.  An awkward wave from the other. Once he was back in his flat, he decided that drinks were definitely a mistake.

Mostly because he probably very much in love with Zayn.


	13. Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Thank you so much for reading and sticking with my story!
> 
> Chapter title coming from Emeli Sande!

It was about three hours into the party and Liam still hadn’t shown up.  Zayn was convinced he wouldn’t be showing up. 

“Zayn, honestly, it’s not that big of a deal.  You said yourself you didn’t care if you saw him again.” Perrie was, as usual, trying to comfort him.

“Yeah.  Well I guess I lied because I think I very much want to see him again.” Zayn took another shot, his 5th that evening. 

“Okay..maybe we should slow down on these, yeah?  He could still show.”

“I doubt it.  I’ll be on the balcony if anyone needs me.”

“Zayn this party is for you!  Enjoy it!”

“Tell everyone to go the fuck home.  ‘m not enjoying it anymore. “

He stormed off and out into the cold London air. Lighting a cigarette, because he never dropped his habit, and finding a bit of peace.  He shouldn’t even be caring he didn’t show up.  It’s not like he was going to miss him.  The only reason he cared is because of the coffee shop.  And the bar.  God.  Zayn was in the same place he was when he left for university.  

He heard the balcony door open, “God.  Perrie.  I told you to tell everyone to leave.  I don’t want to fucking see anyone.”

“Well.  It’s a good thing I’m not Perrie or you’d be very mad at me.”

Zayn froze when he heard his voice.  Keeping his back to Liam, “I didn’t know you’d actually show up.”

“I was invited by the host.  Or at least the person whom I thought was the host. Turns out Perrie’s the one throwing this.”

“She loves any reason to get dressed up.”

“It looked like fun in there.  How long have you been avoiding inside?”

“For about a half hour now.” Liam had moved to lean on the ledge beside him, facing the party instead of London.

“Are you excited to be leaving soon?  I hear Turkey is completely different than England.”

“I was excited.  Now I’m just ready to go, you know? Get out of my routine.  Find a new niche.”

“I’m sure you’ll thrive.  Change is usually a good thing.   So on a scale of 1-10, how much do you want to get out of here?”

“And go where? I live here.  I can’t exactly leave?”

“Come with me to mine. I have something I’d like to show you.  If you want to see it, I understand if you don’t.”

Zayn finally looked at Liam’s face.  He saw the glow of the lights inside reflecting in his eyes.  They seemed warm.  Like they always were.  They twinkled with the lights, or was that hope? 

**

Liam had apparently taken him to his apartment.  It was cozy.  It definitely wasn’t like the one he shared with Louis in Bradford but for some reason he liked this one more.  It had a female touch to it, which wasn’t over powering.  He scanned the walls. They held various works of art that he hadn’t recognized. 

“So here it is.  I thought you had enough of the socalising at your place.  It’s a bit quieter out here.”

“Where’s your flat mate?”

“She’s out with her boyfriend.  She won’t be coming back until tomorrow afternoon.”

Zayn had wandered around the living room and stopped at a poster?  No.  It was more like a canvas with a poem printed on it.  He started to read it and his mind went blank.

“Oh I see you’ve found it then.  I was going to show you after I made tea but I guess now is a good of t-“

“Why do you have this.”

“You gave it to m-“

“No Liam. We haven’t spoken in four, hell almost five years and you have a POEM I wrote for you on your wall. What the actual fuck?” 

“I really liked it. I loved it infact.  I didn’t want to get rid of it.”

“When did you make this.”

“The day after you graduated.”

Zayn tore his eyes away from the canvas.  He looked at Liam, who had the decency to look the least bit embarrassed.

“You got it the day after I graduated.  You left for Liverpool the day I graduated. That doesn’t make sense.”

“That’s probably because I didn’t leave for Liverpool until July.  I know this doesn’t make my case seem any better but, I uh.  I went to your graduation.  Saw you walk across the stage with your perfect hair and cigarette peeking out behind your ear.  After wards, I started packing up my things to move and hoped you wouldn’t see me around town.  You almost did once.  We were in the same Tesco.  I saw you getting something with Perrie and you looked happier than I had seen you in months, so I decided to leave you be.  I didn’t want to mess up your future, which is why I stayed a part of your past.”

Liam sighed, “But this poem was all I had left when you came to London.  So I kept it.  Then after a few years, the paper had become so worn form me folding and refolding it, I had to do something with it.  And well this was it. I figured I wouldn’t see you again.  I mean wha-“

Zayn cut off Liam’s incessant talking with a kiss.  Liam was too shocked at first to respond but after some coaxing from Zayn, rubbing circles into his hands, caressing his face, Liam finally began to respond.  It was nothing like the kisses they had shared in the past, kissing that was hurried incase someone walked by, this was slow and appreciative.  Zayn pulled away first much to Liam’s disappointment.

“I don’t think anyone has ever creeped me out and flattered me at the same time. Why would you keep this horrible poem?  If I remember correctly, I wrote it in forty-five minutes and didn’t eat lunch that day. Maybe I was stupid for thinking anything could have worked out then.  I think I understand now, exactly how much you could have lost if anything had happened or if people had found out. “

“It..It was probably a good thing I ended it when I did or else, our lives would be completely different.”  Zayn realised how close they were standing and thought one of them should do something about it but, Liam’s flatmate was out for the night and no one..No.  That’s not a possibility.  It wouldn’t be right.  Zayn was leaving in two days for three years at least.  But Liam leaned in again and Zayn wasn’t going to stop him. 

Liam paused just before his lips and looked at Zayn, as if asking for permission, he wasn’t met with any opposition so he connected their lips again.  He pulled Zayn closer by his hips eliciting a gasp from Zayn allowing Liam more access into his mouth.  Liam’s hands traveled under Zayn’s shirt pulling the hem of the shirt along with them.  He stopped his ministrations for a second, “Is this okay?  I don’t-I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Zayn was panting, semi-hard already.  He pulled Liam flush against him, “Does it feel like I don’t want to do this?”

The look on Liam’s face turned predatory as he started to attack Zayn’s neck, hitting the spots he knew would make Zayn moan in pleasure.  Quickly stripping off Zayn’s shirt, he pulled away to rid them both of their clothes.  They were soon only in their pants. Zayn can feel Liam’s erection as he grinds against his thigh; he tries, unsuccessfully, to not be turned on even more than he already is.  It’s almost too much for him.  He’s pushed into a wall by Liam who, simultaneously, takes Zayn’s right leg and wraps it around his hip; Zayn’s hands are clawing at Liam’s back, leaving an infinite number of harsh red lines in their wake. The friction their erections are causing isn’t enough for Zayn anymore.

“Off.  Everything off. I need you in me now.  Please Li.”  He’s panting and his voice is wavering but he doesn’t even care. He knows Liam will sound the same if he tried to speak.  Liam just nods furiously.  He picks up Zayn and carries him to his room. 

Dropping him on the bed, Zayn scoots up to the headboard as Liam watching him.  Zayn glances over his body.  There’s pre-come leaking from his hard-on, and he couldn’t be more nervous.  Liam, with grace Zayn never knew he possessed, crawls over Zayn’s body, kissing his thighs, nudging them open wider.  Zayn obliges.

Liam nips at the skin on his inner thighs leaving small red marks as he moves up on each leg.  He reaches Zayn’s erection, his breaths ghosts over it, Zayn practically comes from the anticipation. 

Liam takes pity on him and swallows him whole.  “Shit. Fucking Christ.  God.  Shit.” Zayn turns into a mumbling mess as Liam takes all of his length.  “If you. Fucking.  If you keep. Shit.  Doing that.  I’m holy fuck do that again.  Going to come.” He tries to convince himself that was a sentence but decides to not give a fuck.  Liam pulls off of him and looks up at Zayn with hooded eyes.  “Did you want to be prepped”

“Fuck no.  I don’t need.  I.  No.  Just please Liam.”

Liam grabs a condom from the nightstand drawer and puts it on himself.  He looks at Zayn just before he pushes in. “Liam I swear to some god that if you do not fuck me soon, I will finish myself without you.”

“You’re going to be very sore tomorrow.  I wouldn’t plan on doing anything out of bed.”

Zayn reaches for his cock, “Liam I tol-“

Before he can get there, Liam has his hand in his grip and with his other guides himself inside of Zayn.  Zayn hisses at the pain.  Liam kisses his neck, biting to distract Zayn and himself from moving too soon. 

Liam waits patiently for Zayn to give him the okay to move and the moment he does, it’s like a switch goes off in Liam’s head.  He begins to thrust rapidly into Zayn, desperately seeking his prostate to make Zayn scream in pleasure.  He finally finds it and Zayn starts whimpering.  His grip on the sheets tightening as he seeks his release.  He moves his hand to touch himself but soon finds it pinned down. 

Liam looks at him and in time with his thrusting says, “No Zayn, you’re coming just from my cock.  Got it?  No touching.  Just me.  I want to know that I’m the reason for your pleasure.”

Zayn can’t even speak from the amount of pleasure Liam’s putting him in.  he just feebly nods at Liam’s words.  Liam pulls Zayn off the bed and into his lap so that Zayn is somewhat riding him.  The new position creates an even better sensation than before.  Zayn’s cock is red and leaking between their stomachs.  Liam finally brings Zayn over the edge with three words.  “Come for me” is all Liam says before Zayn blacks out from the force of his orgasm.  He clenches so sweetly around Liam that he too is blinded by his orgasm. 

Liam gently lays Zayn back on the bed as he tries to pull out without causing Zayn pain but Zayn is overly sensitive and winces at the emptiness the moment Liam leaves his body.  Liam gets up, ties off the condom and grabs a towel to wipe off Zayn.  He does the best he can while Zayn lies there, boneless, watching him move around the room naked. 

Liam turns off the light and gets on the bed where he pulls a half -awake Zayn into his arms.  Just before Zayn falls asleep he hears Liam whisper into the darkness “I love you.” He falls asleep with an uneasy feeling settling into his bones.

******

_**Three years later** _

Zayn is waiting anxiously to get off this damn plane that’s been taxi-ing for almost an hour.  When he finally gets down to baggage claim, he can barely contain himself.  He’s just too excited. 

He grabs one of his bags while another hand grabs his other one.  He looks up and swears his face is going to break because of how big his smile is now.  “Thought I would help you out a bit.”

Zayn drops his bag and kisses his boyfriend of almost two years now.  “You missed me then?”

“I always miss you Zayn.”

“Well that’s not gonna be an issue anymore.  I talked to my boss and he said I am now a permanent member of the London branch.”

They pick up his bags and head for the car.  “I don’t think you know how happy I am to hear that, again.  Oh and just to warn you, Harry, Louis, Lyla, Perrie, Jade and Naill are back at mine. I think they missed you as much as I did.”

“I don’t really think that’s possibly.  No one missed me as much as you. And especially Lyla, seeing how I’ve never met her.”

“Right well..I don’t really think she counts anyway.  But Perrie almost dueled me for the chance to pick you up.”

“Now that one I’ll believe.” Zayn laughed.

As they finally reached the car and placed the luggage inside, Zayn pulled his boyfriend into his body.  “I love you, you know that right?”

“I do. I love you too.  Now get in the car before they call me again.”

“I think they can wait for a little while longer, Liam.  I haven’t seen you for three months.  It’s been torture.  Turkey is so boring without you.”

Liam smiles and kisses Zayn slowly, conveying just how much he was missed in London. 

He whispers in his ear, “Just wait until you see what I’ve got planned for us tonight.”

They get in the car and drive to Liam’s—their flat holding hands the entire way, glancing over at the other to make sure they really do exist. 

 

“I love you, Mr Payne.”

“I love you, Mr. Malik.”


End file.
